Des yeux rivés sur l'avenir
by shaya10
Summary: Tout comme ses compagnons, Heero cache son passé... Mais si son passé touchait de loin leur avenirs à tous? Qu'il avait un rôle important? Ses sentiments se dévoilent petit à petit face à ses équipiers et encore plus maintenant, devant elle...
1. La jeune inconnue

les perso de gundam ne m'appartiennent pas!

cette fic sera une longue fic (dont je connait la fin mais que je n'ai pas encore écrit) il y aura de l'action, de l'avanture, de l'humour et beaucoup de mystère... malheureusement je suis plutôt "pas doouée" en romance alors j'en ferait pas (ou pas beaucoup) surtout que j'aime pa trop le yaoi alors ne m'en veuiller pa trop! je sais que 99 pour 100 des fics de gundam wing sont yaoi! sachez que ce sera PAS YAOI ici mais des sentiments fraternels extremement puissants!

allez j'arrete de blablater et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1: La jeune inconnue

Il faisait très beau ce jour-là. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures maintenant et on pouvait apercevoir, dans une petite maison de périphérie, quatres jeunes adolescents d'environ 15/16 ans en train de déjeuner tranquillement, deux d'entres eux discutant joyeusement et les deux autres, les écoutant. Rien n'aurait pu les déranger en cet instant, sauf peut-être le cinquième garçon vivant dans la même demeure qui dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse et qui courait maintenant vers la cuisine.

" Salut tout le monde!" hurla-t-il en faisant sursauter l'un de ses amis.

" Duo... On t'a jamais appris à faire moins de bruits le matin?" soupira le jeune chinois qui avait sursauté. Le dit Duo devait avoir dans les environ de 16 ans comme ses amis. Il était américain, cheveux bruns, longs et attachés en une longue tresse lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos et aux yeux améthystes. Il tourna son regard vers son compagnon d'armes et lui accorda un énorme sourire avant de répliquer:

" Non! Mais au moins, tu m'aura appris quelque chose, Wufei!". Wufei soupira de nouveau puis continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Lui était d'origine chinoise, le visage fin, les yeux et cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il était plus petit que Duo mais plus musclé, vu qu'il était un expert en arts martiaux.

Duo, quant à lui, alla s'assoir à sa place tandis que l'un des autres garçons prit la parole:

" T'es en forme, j'imagine que t'as bien dormi." Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. " Comme un loire!" répondit l'américain en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le garçon. Le garçon en question s'appelait Quatre, Quatre Raberba Winner, le seul garçon de sa famille qui, en passant, était composée de 29 soeurs. Quatre était blond aux yeux bleus turquoises, ce qui contrastait énormément avec ses origines arabes. Cela l'étonnait lui-même quelques fois.

" Dis Heero? On n'a pas encore de missons de la part des docteurs zigotos?" demanda Duo en se tournant vers le quatrième garçon. Celui-ci était asiatique d'après ses traits, sans doute japonais, mais sûrement métissé, vu ses yeux bleus intenses. Il affichait son regard impassible comme d'habitude.

" Non." dit-il simplement. " Mais ça ne va sûrement pas tardé." Duo soupira, il commençait déjà à s'ennuiyer alors qu'il devrait plutôt être content de n'avoir rien à faire... Mais voilà, il n'était pas du genre à toujours rester à un endroit sans rien faire! Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Quatre lui demanda:

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, cet après-midi? Comme on a pas de missions, on peut en profiter pour s'amuser un peu en ville. "

" C'est vrai? Super! Je vais pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes!" s'écria-t-il.

" Ca vous dit de venir avec nous tous les trois?" continua Quatre à l'adresse de ses compagnons. "Ca nous ferait du bien de sortir un peu." argumenta-t-il. "Et puis, à quoi ça nous sert de rester ici à rien faire? Si on nous envoye une mission durant notre absence, ce n'est pas si grâve étant donné qu'on nous l'envoie toujours au minimum une semaine à l'avance!"

" C'est vrai ça!" enrichit Duo. " Il y a la guerre, c'est vrai, mais cela ne siginfie pas qu'on doit arrêter de vivre non plus! Il faut montrer qu'on peut s'amuser même en tant de guerre! C'est pour s'amuser librement qu'on veut stopper la guerre, non?"

" Alors vous venez?"

" Que peut-on répondre face à ça?" demanda, amusé, le dernier garçon qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole depuis l'arrivée fracassante de Duo. Il était, lui, européen, il avait les yeux verts émeraudes et les cheveux bruns avec une longue mèche cachant presque la moitié de son visage.

Face à la remarque de Trowa (car il s'apelait Trowa), Duo et Quatre échangèrent un regard malicieux. "Je viendrai avec vous." continua-t-il. " Mais à condition que vous ne me fassiez pas tous les magazins de vêtements!" Quatre éclata de rires tandis que Duo lançait un "Ca marche!".

" Je viens également." dit Wufei après que les rires de Quatre céssèrent. "Yes!" s'écria Duo en levant le poing en l'air, signe de vistoire. " Heero, tu viens?"

" Non." dit-il. Clair, net, précis. " Hein? Mais pourquoi? Tu as entendu ce qu'on a dit, non? Alors, viens avec nous, on va s'amuser! Et je t'interdis de refuser!" Evidemment, il n'y avait que Duo pour dire tout cela d'une traite. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son ami rester ici tout seul! Ca non alors!

Heero, bien qu'il n'en montra rien, était reconnaissant envers Duo qui, à chaque fois, faisait tout pour qu'ils aillent s'amuser lui aussi. Mais, Heero ne voulait surtout pas être trop proche d'eux car un jour ou l'autre, il devrait les quitter et Dieu seul sait où il ira ce jour-là. En tout cas, en attendant, il ne devait en aucun cas être proche d'eux, et les sortis, comme cela entre amis, étaient la meilleure chose pour les rapprocher.

" Duo, j'ai dit non..." Il savait déjà que son camarade n'allait pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement.

" Mais pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas t'amuser ou quoi? Tu sais, tu n'as encore que 15 ans alors il faut que tu profite un peu de ta jeunesse!"

" Duo... Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser..." tenta Heero mais Duo ne le laissa pas finir:

" Bien sûr que si!"

" Heu... Duo..." commença Quatre

" Mais enfin, Heero... C'est pas possible..."

" Duo..." tenta-il à nouveau. Quatre se tut voyant que son ami n'allait pas lui répondre d'ici là.

"...Tout le monde a envie de s'amuser à un moment ou un autre!"

" Duo..." (cette fois c'était Heero)

"... C'est humain! Et même si tu fait tout pour qu'on croit que t'es une machine..."

" Duo..."

"...on n'est pas dupes! Toi aussi, t'es humain! Alors toi non plus, tu n'échappe pas à la règle! Alors tu vas..."

" DUO!"

" Oui, quoi? Et pas la peine de crier, je suis pas sourd! Et juste à un mètre de toi, en plus." Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'Heero tentait de le stopper dans sa litanie tellement il était absorbé par son discours. Et c'est seulement là qu'il remarqua que Quatre, Wufei et Trowa essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rires. " Bah quoi?" fit Duo, n'y comprenant strictement rien. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la vase car les trois "spectateurs" n'y tenirent plus et éclatèrent de rires devant le pauvre Duo qui n'avait toujours pas compris. Heero regardait Duo quand même avec un petit sourire devant la naïveté de celui-ci.

" Mais quoi?" continua Duo, exaspéré. "Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi! Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?" Il regarda tour à tour ses amis et commençait même à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas perdu la tête.

Trowa fut le premier à se calmer et commença à parler au grand bonheur de Duo qui se sentait complétement délaissé et à côté de la plaque.

" Duo, on peut savoir où tu étais passé tout-à-l'heure?" demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

" Hein?" fit Duo. De quoi il parlait? Il n'était parti nulle part! Il était resté là à parler avec Heero devant eux!

" Pendant un moment, ..." dit Wufei. "... Tu t'es déconnecté de la réalité pour plonger dans tes belles paroles sur le fait de _s'amuser_ entre autres!"

" Heero et Quatre avaient beau t'appeler, tu ne réagissais pas." finit Trowa. Duo fit une tête dépité devant ses amis qui souriaient toujours.

" Oh! Ca va!" fit-il en commençant à bouder. Puis il se souvint du pourquoi il s'était "déconnecté" et se tourna vivement vers Heero: "Alors, tu viens?"

Heero soupira discrèement, il avait espéré que Duo ait à ce moment-là un petit trou de mémoire mais non, il a fallu qu'il le lui redemande. " Duo, je n'ai pas envie de venir." dit-il un peu las. Duo se tourna vers les autres, leur demandant silencieusement leur aide mais aucun ne fit de mouvement. Ils savaient qu'ils ne le feront pas changer d'avis de toutes façons. Et puis, Quatre sentait qu'Heero avait besoin d'être un peu seul en ce moment. Il avait les idées retournés dans sa tête et devait y mettre un peu d'ordres.

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Duo reprit son petit-déjeuner silencieusement mais il avait la tête ailleurs et une mine un peu triste. Après tout, si Trowa commençait à rire avec eux, pourquoi Heero ne pourrait-il pas? Heero remarqua la mine sombre de son compagnon et ne put s'empêcher de se culpabiliser un peu. Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en ville là, il avait besoin de réfléchir plus qu'autre chose. Quatre, ne pouvant rester immobile, prit la parole:

" Ce n'est pas grâve, Duo! On ira tous les quatre! Après tout, si Heero n'a pas envie de venir, tu ne vas pas non plus l'y forcer! Surtout si tu veux qu'il s'amuse! Alors, tu le laisse tranquille et tu arrêtes de faire cette tête!" finit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Mouais... Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral, Quatre..." dit-il doucement. " Mais..." Heero soupira à nouveau et décida d'intervenir, il appréciait énormément Duo et ne voulait pas le voir dans cette état à cause de lui.

" Ecoute, Duo... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller où que ce soit aujourd'hui, alors la prochaine fois si tu le veux, je viendrais." Duo leva la tête vers Heero, étonné que des paroles comme celles-ci venait de son camarade.

" C'est vrai?" demanda-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir entendu.

Heero sourit un peu devant la réplique quelque peu enfantine que lui avait sorti Duo: " Oui, promis." dit-il.

" Génial! Merci, Heero! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser car c'est sûr qu'on va s'amuser alors! Pas question que tu ne fasses que nous suivre et..."

" DUO!" cria Heero pour être sûr que son compagnon s'arrêtera de parler sur le coup. Les autres étaient déjà en train de sourire voyant que le disque était repartit.

" Oui?" fit-il.

" J'ai dit _la prochaine fois_, pas cet après-midi."

" Ouais, c'est vrai..." dit-il, un peu gêné mais content quand même. " J'espère au moins qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois!" rajouta-il sur un ton faussement inquiet.

&&&&&&&&

Heero était enfin un peu seul : il pouvait souffler un peu et retirer son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité pendant un moment... Une semaine. Seulement une semaine qu'il était dans cette maison avec ses quatre compagnons qu'il sentait déjà ce masque se fissurer petit à petit. Mais il n'y avait pas que le masque qui tombait... Le mur de glace autour de son coeur fondait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il passait un moment avec ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux.

L'amitié ... Une notion qu'il avait oublié depuis _ce_ jour... Il n'avait que douze ans à l'époque et il avait décidé de faire ce " voyage sans retour" comme il se plaisait à appeler. Voila maintenant quatre ans que cela s'est passé. Il était devenu le soldat parfait, du moins en apparence car au fond, il savait qu'il n'avait pas changé. Seulement, il avait peur des conséquences, peur d'avoir à nouveau des amis, mais surtout, peur de ne pas pouvoir les protéger. "Ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir", c'est ce qu'il s'était dit, ou plutôt imposé. S'il en était arrivé _là_, c'étati par vengeance (bien qu'il voulait aussi la fin de cette guerre): venger les siens qui ont été lâchement massacrés et, afin que personne ne souffre comme lui et ses compagnons ont souffert.

Heero se dirigeais vers le salon et s'allongea sur le canapé, son laptop était sur la table basse, juste à côté. Le jeune homme eut un sourire (ce qui " tenait du miracle" en reprenant les mots de Duo).

" Tant mieux" pensa-t-il. " Je pourrais faire semblant de travailler dessus si les autres rentraient plus tôt que prévu".

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder un peu partout dans ses souvenirs avant de tomber inévitablement sur une vieille connaissance: le prof Brief.

Le prof Brief était une " scientifique-mécanique" qui avait la cinquantaine mais qui, contrairement aux mads, avait encore toute sa tête. Elle était encore belle pour son âge et avait de l'énergie à revendre. C'était " grâce" à elle s'il était pilote de gundam, plus ou moins grâce à elle. Heero n'avait plus de ses nouvelles depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant, en fait depuis son départ. De toutes façons, il n'espèrait pas la revoir (" Je ne lui attire que des ennuis. Elle en a assez fait pour moi..." pensa-t-il à ce moment-là) même s'il savait que, si c'était possible, elle aurait retourné la Terre et les colonies de fond en comble pour le retrouver et lui " donner une bonne correction pour avoir fait une bétise aussi idiote que de s'autodétruire dans son gundam". Il pouvait imaginer la scène d'ici. Heero en aurait presque rit: il préférait largement affronter une centaine de Ariès seul que d'être en face d'une Kate Brief en colère...

Comment se connaissent-ils, vous allez dire, et depuis quand? C'est simple, elle était là le jour de sa naissance (enfin, Heero n'en était pas sûr non plus), Kate était une amie de la famille.

Heero resta ainsi à relater ses souvenirs. Il en était sûr à présent: ses quatre compagnons lui rappelaient trop ceux qu'il avait aimés. Mais était-ce raisonnable que faire " ami-ami" alors qu'il savait que le sort était contre lui? Il commença à méditer sur la question en la retournant dans tous les sens, recherchant le pour et le contre jusqu'à avoir une atroce migraine et, par la même occasion, une voix dans la tête qui lui disait: "Arrête de réfléchir! Tu vois bien que tu t'fait du mal!" Bizarrement, la voix lui rappelait celle de son ancien meilleur ami. Mais bon... il n'avait pas envie de penser à lui pour l'instant: de un, il aurait à un moment ou un autre de mauvais souvenirs, de deux... son mal de tête empirait!

Il décida de se relever et une fois ceci fait, il regarda sa montre: ça faisait presque deux heures qu'il restait allongé. Les autre allaient arrivés d'une minute à l'autre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, espérant qu'il y aurait des aspirines. Il était dans le couloir juste devant le hall d'entrée quand c'est arrivé, ou plutôt quand une personne lui sauta dessus en le plaquant contre le mur pour lui coller une dague sous la gorge.

Surpris, Heero ne réagit pas tout de suite, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir le visage de son aggresseur. Il stoppa le poignet de son adversaire juste à temps puis leva le visage sur la personne en face de lui... son regard se figea net. A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand faisant apparaître un Duo tout souriant:

"Heero, on est ren..." Si Duo n'avait pas vu la dague, il aurait sûrement hurler que son ami avait profité de leur absence pour inviter une fille. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas, ni le moment de se moquer de Heero.

La suite se passa à une vitesse incroyable. Duo fit la première chose que lui passa par la tête: il sortit son arme. Malheureusement, la jeune inconnue avait prévu le geste: après avoir donner un rapide coup à Heero pour qu'il ait le souffle coupé, elle lança un poignard dans la direction de Duo. Là où Catherine aurait visé à côté, la jeune filleavait très bien orienté son tire. Ce fût tout juste si Duo l'évita (il eut quand même une fine coupure sur la joue) en s'éjectant sur le côté, percutant le mur.

" DUO!" s'écrièent trois voix venant du dehors: Quatre, Trowa et Wufei étaient derrière et commençaient à courir vers la maison. Duo avait apparemment pris un peu d'avance sur ses compagnons dans le chemin du retour. Celui-ci vit leur ennemie prendre la fuite, passant par le salon. Il décida de la poursuivre mais une fois dans le salon, tout ce qu'il vit était que la fenêtre était déjà grande ouverte. Il s'en approcha mais il n'y avait déjà plus de trace de la fille.

" Merde!" Puis, il se souvint de son meilleur ami à côté, il rebroussa chemin et se retrouva face à Trowa.

" Où est-il?" dit-il en parlant très certainement de la fille. Ni lui, ni les deux autres n'avaient eu le temps de voir que c'était une fille.

Duo se mordit la lèvre puis répondit: " C'est _elle_, d'abord... et elle a disparu."

Après un hochement de tête de Trowa et un regard désolé de Duo, ils rejoignèrent leurs trois frères d'armes.

&&&&&

voila ma première fic que je poste! cette histoire me trotait dans la tête depuis suuuuuuuuuper longtemps et je la poste enfin! dites moi comment vous trouvez le début!


	2. Recheches et débuts de soupçons

voici le 2eme chapitre! jai vraiment pa beaucoup de temps a cause de la reprse des cours! mais jai commencer a ecrire le 3eme chap (bon a peine mais c deja ca) dans ce chap... pa d'action mais ca ne saurai tarder! encore plus les souvenirs de Heero pour sen savoir plus sur la nouvelle venue!

bon jarrete mon blabla inutil et je vous laisse a votre lecture!

&&&&&

Chapitre 2: Recherches et débuts de soupçons

Heero était encore en train de reprendre son souffle, Quantre attendait qu'il aille mieux avant de lui demander des précisions. Wufei venait de se lever, sûrement pour le rejoindre vu le regard surpris qu'il et en les voyant revenir si vite. Un simple regard lui suffit pour comprendre que leur "tueuse" s'était enfui.Quatre fut le premiers à parler, l'échange de "paroles" par le regard aurait pu l'exaspérer:

" Heero, ça va mieux?" Devant son regard inquiet, Heero préféra répondre: " Oui, ne t'inquiète pas." Il savait que Quatre n'était pas dupe, il n'avait peut-être rien physiquement mais dans son coeur, c'était le chaos. Et cela, il ne pouvais le cacher à un empathe aussi doué que Quatre. Mais ni lui ni Quatre ne purent en parler d'avantage grâce (pour Heero) et à cause (pour Quatre) de Wufei.

" Il vaudrais mieux chercher qui était-ce, non?" proposa-t-il sans remarquer ce qui se passait entre ses deux équipiers. " Heero, tu sais qui c'était?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le pilote numéro un.

" Je ne sais pas" fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui était un peu trop précipitée au goût de Quatre.

" Vous avez tous les deux de vilaines coupures." fit remarquer Trowa en jetant un oeil sur Duo et Heero (l'un avait une coupure sur la joue, l'autre sur la gorge) "Il faudrait mieux les soigner. Alors que Trowa commençait à bander les coupures, Quatre partit prendre le laptop d'Heero pour commencer les recherches avec l'aide de Wufei.

" En tout cas..." commença celui-ci en regardant Duo et Heero. "... vous êtes les seuls à avoir eu le temps de l'apercevoir... "

Sans qu'il finit de parler, Duo répondit: " Eh ben... déjà, elle devait avoir notre âge..."

" Elle?" demandèrent Quatre et Wufei d'une même voix. Duo soupira: " Oui, _elle. _Ensuite... elle était blonde, cheveux mi-long,... taille moyenne..."

" Il y en a beaucoup des filles comme ça!" commença à s'impatienter Wufei devant le manque flagant de volonté de Duo. "Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui t'as frappé? n'importe quoi?"

S'il ne s'était pas mordu la langue au dernier moment, Duo aurait sûrement sortit un " Si! Elle était super mignonne!" mais il se retint devant le regard de Wufei qui avait l'air d'avoir lu dans ses pensées. Mais Duo avait à peine eu le temps de la voir, c'était passé trop vite! _" Voyons... quelque chose qui m'a frappé... à part qu'elle était très douée en jet de couteaux..." _pensa-t-il. _"Y'avait bien un truc! Je l'ai au bout de la langue!"_

" Non, désolé..." fit-il penaud. Puis... "SI! Ses_ yeux_!" A ces mots, Heero se tendit mais personne ne le remarqua, Duo ayant toute l'attention. " Oui, je me souvient... ses yeux... je n'ai jamais vu une telle couleur pour les yeux" continua-t-il, très sérieusement et concentré comme s'il voulait se remémorer la scène. " Ils étaient d'un rose éclatant, comme une pierre précieuse...bizarre... mais il n'y avait pas que ça..."

" Abrège, Duo" fit Wufei, exaspéré par temps de mystère.

" Il y avait des... traces... trois traces noirs dans chaque pupilles. Ca formait comme une spirale à l'intérieur!"

Wufei soupira mais ce fut Trowa qui dévoila ses pensées, les mêmes que celles de Wufei pour qu'il secoue la tête de droite à gauche d'un air plus qu'exaspéré:

" Duo... tu as pensé au fait qu'il était possible et même très probable que ce soit des lentilles?"

" NON! Ce n'était pas des lentilles! J'en suis sûr!" rétroqua Duo.

" C'était bien ses yeux..." Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots, derrière eux.

" Heero?" demanda Quatre. L'interpellé, qui n'était pas intervenu depuis la conversation, était adossé sur le mur et regardait fixement le mur devant lui. Il tourna la tête vers eux et bien sûr son regard tomba en premier sur celui de Quatre.

Il savait Quatre plus que perspicace et savait qu'il devait éviter de trop en montrer sinon son ami empathe allait avoir d'énormes soupçons. Autant qu'il dise le stricte minimum comme d'habitude et tout se passera bien. Malheureusement pour lui, Quatre avait déjà d'énormes soupçons!

" C'était bien ses yeux." répéta-t-il. " Elle était assez proche de moi pour que je vois ses yeux et ce n'était pas des lentilles. Je n'y avait pas fait attention au début mais maintenant que tu le dis, Duo, c'est vrai que c'était des pupilles assez bizarres..." Celui-ci hocha la tête puis se tourna vers les trois autres comme pour leur demander leur avis.

Ils étaient tous les trois en train de réfléchir. Après tout, une pupille rose avec des traits en forme de spirale, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça courrait à tous les angles des rues non plus!

" Très bien." murmura Quatre. " C'est un détail à ne pas négliger."

" Nous pouvons rechercher des personnes avec ces quelques détails grâce à notre programme de recherches avancées... ce n'est pas beaucoup et ça prendra un peu de temps mais ça fera l'affaire..." intervint Trowa, déjà sur le laptop. "Je peux m'en occuper et commencer tout de suite, s'il le faut..."

" Parfait. Je vais t'aider mais avant..." fit Wufei tout en réfléchissant. "... il faudrait peut-être avertir les mads, vous ne croyez pas?..."

" Non!" Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Heero qui venait de répondre. Cette fois, il n'avait pas su maîtriser sa voix qui était devenue plus tendue. Cela n'avait échappé à aucun de ses coéquipiers: Duo avait un regard assez surpris, Wufei et Troxa froncèrent ou haussèrent un sourcil tandis que Quatre avait un regard qui se voulait le moins soupçonneux.

" Nous les préviendront si nous avons des problèmes ou si c'est vraiment du sérieux." continua-t-il sans avoir remarquer les regards de ses équipiers, sûrement trop concentré pour y faire attention.

" Si c'est du _sérieux_?" répéta Duo, interloqué. " Cette fille était sur le point de te _tuer_! Elle a réussi à te surprendre, _toi_! Tu t'en rends compte? C'est pas donné à tout le monde d'arriver à te surprendre, que ce soit au combat ou dans la vie quotidienne! Les seules personnes qui ont réussi se comptent sur les doigts de la main! Et encore, c'est pas sûr!" Duo respira un bon coup pour se calmer avant de reprendre: " Cette fille était peut-être une tueuse professionnelle!"

Heero se tendit à nouveau. Là, il n'avait plus d'arguments et puis, on aurait dit que son cerveau ne voulait pas plus l'aider. Et de toutes façons, s'il avait insisté, il aurait attiré des soupçons auprès de ses compagnons, ce qui, en passant, était déjà fait chez Quatre. En ce qui concerne les autres, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Heero préférait ne pas en parler à leurs mentors. Après tout, même s'il n'en montrait rien, Heero n'aimait pas particulièrement J. Bon d'accord, il ne l'aimait pas du tout! Et il en était de même pour les autres. Mais il est vrai qu' Heero avait de meilleurs arguments d'habitude...

Le pilote numéro un se demandait encore comment faire pour trouver une solution lorsque Quatre, comme s'il avait lu en Heero ou qu'il avait senti sa gêne soudaine, décida de prendre son parti, feignant l'indifférence:

" Bon, ce n'est pas important. Personne n'a pas été blessé, ou du moins pas grâvement. Il n'est donc pas urgent d'appeler nos supérieurs, ni de les mettre au courant..."

" Que fait-on alors?" demanda Wufei.

" Voilà ce que je propose: d'abord, cherchons à savoir qui elle est, ce qu'elle veut, pour qui elle travaille ou si elle agit pour son propre compte... ce qui m'étonnerai vu son habilité et le fait qu'elle soit renseignée sur le lieu ou nous vivons... elle ne doit pas être seule mais si c'est le cas, c'est qu'elle est vraiment très douée. Ensuite, d'après ce qu'on aurait découvert, on décidera si, oui ou non, on prévient les mads. Evidemment, si on peut se débrouiller sans eux, ce sera fait sans eux!"

Il fit une pause avant de finir: " On déménage dès demain à la première heure, au cas où il serait dangereux de rester ici... Il faudra préparer nos affaires ce soir..."

Heero remercia intérieurement Quatre tandis que Trowa et Duo hochèrent la tête, signe d'affirmation. Wufei, qui avait plus ou moins remarqué l' attitude de Heero, mis un temps avant d'acquiècer à son tour: " Très bien, on fera comme cela..."

Trowa fut le premier à se lever, signe que leur briefing imprévu était clos.

" Bon! On les commence quand, ces recherches?" demanda Duo en reprenant sa voix enjouée.

" Maintenant." lui répondit Wufei. " Et je vais commencer." ajouta-t-il une fraction de seconde plus tard en se tournant vers le laptop.

" O.K.! Eh, Quatre! Je t'aide à faire la cuisine!"

" Hum? Heu, eh bien, c'est que..." fit-il en jettant un rapide coup d'oeil au pilote numéro un. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Heero se leva sans un mot pour se diriger vers les escaliers (et probablement sa chambre...), geste que Quatre mit directement dans la catégorie "bizarre" avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y a en fait rien de bizarre dedans: c'est Heero après tout! Quoique... le pilote du Wing n'avait rien dit à propos de son PC... _" Tu deviens parano, mon pauvre Quatre!" _se dit le pilote du Sandrock. Néanmoins, il fut le seul à avoir remarqué son départ: Wufei était concentré sur le PC et Trowa était déjà parti.

" Bah... Quatre? Ca ne va pas? Hého, Quatre?" appela Duo, une seconde fois.

" Hein?" fut la seule réponse du 04 (réponse très intelligente de sa part, en effet) qui venait de se rendre compte du fait que quelqu'un tentait de lui parler. Il mit d'ailleurs deux secondes avant de voir que le quelqu'un était Duo...

" Quelque chose ne va pas?" fit celui-ci. " T'as l'air bizarre..." S'il était dans un manga, Quatre en serait sûrement tombé à la renverse! C'était Heero qui était sensé être bizarre, pas lui... Duo n'avait peut-être pas remarqué l'attitude d'Heero...

" Ce n'est rien... Tu disais quelque chose?"

Vous savez quoi? Ca fait toujours un drôle d'effet quand quelq'un vous dévisage, et encore plus lorsque c'est un regard perçant qui pourrait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. On a l'impression de passer sous rayon X et que l'autre pourrait voir jusqu'à vos plus intimes secrets. Quatre, étant emphate, pourrait mettre n'importe qui mal à l'aise avec un pouvoir comme le sien: il peut lire en les autres mais il a jamais eu l'occasion d'être géné par un regard. Eh bien, dans ce cas-là, l'occasion s'est présenté bien qu'elle n'est durée que cinq secondes.

Duo l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et ça avait largement suffit pour le décontenancer, sans compter son empathie qui agissait. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Duo avait percé Quatre et qu'il se demandait maintenant ce que son ami lui (ou plutôt leurs) cachait. Finalemnt, il reprit comme si de rien n'était:

" Je disais... qu'est-ce que je disais déjà? Ah oui, je t'aide pour la cuisine!" balança-t-il gaiement. Quatre sourit.

" Dans ce cas, tu aideras Trowa, c'est lui qui la fera." Avant que Duo n'est pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, une autre voix s'éleva: " Je ferai quoi?" Duo et Quatre se tournèrent vers Trowa, qui venait d'arriver.

" Tu pourrais faire le dîner de ce soir? Duo t'aidera." répondit l'empathe avant son camarade. _" Il faut que je parle à Heero seul à seul..."_ pensa-t-il. Il tourna inconsciement son regard vers les escaliers. _"Mouais... encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien parler...bah, ça va être facile de se retrouver seul avec lui: profitons du fait que deux cuisinent et que le dernier travaille pour aller le voir! Partir en toute discrétion sans attirer de soupçons!"_

" Alors on passe à la cuisine française? Pas de problème! J'adore! Eh Quatre! Comme t'as rien à faire, tu viens avec nous! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit! Allez!" Avant que Quatre ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouvait dans la cuisine avec ses deux équipiers et des ustensils en tout genre dans les bras... _" C'est pas pour maintenant, la conversation en seul à seul avec Heero..." _soupira-t-il intérieurement.

&&&&&

Pendant ce temps, Heero s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain, et non vers sa chambre comme l'avait supposé Quatre, il était devant le lavabo, les deux mains appuyées dessus et la tête baissée. Déjà qu'il avait un sérieux mal de crâne avant _son_ arrivée, plus qu'inattendue et plutôt fracassante d'ailleurs, maintenant, il se demandait si sa tête n'allait pas explosé d'une minute à l'autre...

" Comment est-ce possible?..." pensa-t-il à voix haute. Il réfléchit deux secondes." Justement! C'est impossible! Ca ne peut pas être elle! Elle n'est pas encore..." Il se stoppa et tendit l'oreille pour entendre un quelconque bruit sugnalant une présnce. Rien. Les autres étaient tous en bas. Il soupira puis retourna à ses pensées, vaut mieux éviter de parler dans le cas où on l'entendait.

_" Ce n'est sûrement pas elle... Non, ce n'est pas elle!..." _se dit-il presque férocement. Et pourtant... Cette fille lui ressemblait tellement... une voix dans sa tête lui disait le contraire tandis que son cerveau lui remontrait les images de ces instants pendant lesquels il avait pu la voir. Plus le secondes passaient et plus la phrase_ " Ce n'est pas elle." _se réduisait jusqu'à disparaitre complétement. Elle lui ressemble tellement...

_" Normal." _se dit-il, sarcastiquement. _" C'est bien elle..." _Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image qu'il avait d'elle autrefois.

Malgré les années, _elle_ n'avait pas changé, _elle_ avait certes grandit mais _elle_ avait toujours le même visage angélique... _" Angélique?" _Non, _elle_ ne l'était plus beaucoup. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de l'apercevoir (une voire deux secondes en fait) mais c'était bien suffisant! Autrefois, _elle_ n'avait pas cette lueur dans les yeux, ou plutôt, _elle_ ne l'avait plus.

" Des yeux roses hein?..." dit-il. Pourtant quand la vie est belle, on parle de vie rose... Il n'y avait plus d'innocence dans ces yeux-là, ni de la peur. Non, il n'y avait que du vide, même pas de la froideur ou une lueur meurtrière, comme on a normalement quand on veut tuer quelqu'un.

Il releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir en face. Lui aussi avait changé, du moins en apparence. Il savait parfaitement qu'on pouvait entrevoir ses émotions ou ses sentiments de temps en temps à travers ses yeux cobalts. Et il était assez proche d'elle pour voir ses yeux à _elle_! Même J n'avait pas réussi à le priver complètement de ses émotions, et encore il ne faisait que les cacher au plus profond de lui-même.

Heero eu beau retourner la question " Si c'est bien elle, comment elle est arrivée là?" dans tous les sens et plusieurs fois, il ne trouvait pas de réponses cohérentes. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle soit arrivée _là, _à moins que... Kate? Heero fronça les sourcils.

Non... Kate n'aurait pas envoyé une adolescente fragile_ " Plus aussi fragile au final..." _pour.. pourquoi en fait? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ici? A part le retrouver... mais c'est prendre de trop gros risques! Et puis, pourquoi tenter de le tuer? Ca n'a strictement aucun sens! Le retrouver et l'aider, d'accord! Mais le retrouver et le tuer? Là, pas d'accord! Non, ça se tenait pas debout. Et puis, Kate ne _l'_aurait jamais aidé à prendre autant de risques! Et de toutes façons, elles ne se connaissent pas! Donc, il est impossible que Kate y soit pour quelque chose... le problème, c''est que seule Kate pouvait _la_ mener à lui...

" Et puis, même si Kate l'avait envoyée pour le retrouver, la dernière chose qu'_elle_ ferait, c'est bien tenter de le tuer. _Elle_ a confiance en lui et c'est son amie! Ou plutôt _c'était... _Il commençait à douter. Peut-être qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose de mal sans le savoir?

" Comme partir pour devenir pilote de gundam et l'abandonner _là-bas_?" fit une voix dans sa tête. A cette pensée, Heero se mit mentalement des giffles.

Non, non, non et non! C'est impossible! Ca ne tenait toujours pas debout! Même s'ils étaient amis, ils se connaissaient à peine! Avant même son départ, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis quelques années (peut-être deux ans) et si elle lui reprochait quelque chose, ce ne sera pas au point de vouloir le tuer!

C'est à cause de quelques circonstances particulières qu'ils sont devenus aussi proches en un rien de temps! Bon d'accord, à l'époque, il aurait voulu faire sa connaissance et être son ami mais après leur rencontre, ils n'ont pratiquement plus eu l'occasion de se revoir. Ils sont restés incroyablement proches malgré le fait qu'ils se sont revus que deux fois après leur fameuse rencontre...

Heero ferma les yeux, se remémorant l'instant, c'était une rencontre qu'on pouvait qualifier de... " à couper le souffle"!

&&&&&

eh oui! c'est pas maintenant que Quatre pourra en apprendre plus! En tout cas, le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Heero et notre jolie tueuse à gage... enfin " tueuse à gage" n'est pas le bon terme non plus! vous verrez bien lors du prochain chapitre! ce sera un flashback!


	3. Une rencontre à couper le souffle!

et voici voila le 3eme chapitre! je devait le poster hier mais j'arrivait pas a prendre l'ordi avec ma soeur! lol voici enfin le flasback que vous attendez tous! merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! j'en veux d'autres! lol allez maitenant bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3: Une rencontre à " couper le souffle"!

Heero ferma les yeux, se remémorant l'instant, c'était une rencontre qu'on pouvait qualifier de... " à couper le souffle"!

_Flashback_

Un garçon était tranquilement allongé sous un arbre dans... une _forêt_?

Le jeune garçon avait dix ans, il avait les cheveux bruns, en bataille, attachés simplement, et chose assez surprenante pour un garçon, ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'eu bas du dos (1). Il semblait paisible. S'il avait ouvert ses yeux, on aurait pu y voir deux magnifiques perles bleu-cobalts dans ses pupilles.

Comment est-il arrivé là? Heero, dans son esprit aventurier, avait décidé de " voir" un peu à quoi ressemblait la forêt... et manque de chance, il avait fini par s'y perdre. Loin d'être inquiet et sans paniqué, il avait purement et simplement décidé de se reposer un peu sous l'arbre en attendant ses amis et avait fini par s'endormir.

A son âge, il connaissait déjà la notion de danger mais, là était le problème... il aimait prendre des risques, quelques fois inutiles et seulement pour s'amuser (ou alors prouver qu'il était fort car quand on a un meilleur ami qui adore le rabaisser sans arrêts, faut savoir faire ses preuves!). Et puis, visiter une forêt... à part quelques animaux sauvages et carnivores, il n'y avait aucun danger!

Heero savait que ses amis et sa famille finiront par découvrir son absence et aller le chercher sans trop s'inquiéter: Yuki, un de ses deux meilleurs amis, allait sûrement être mort de rire en apprenant qu'Heero s'était perdu tandis que Mike, son autre meilleur ami, lui lancera un " Bah, t'était où?" comme si de rien n'était! Mike était sans doutes le je-m'en-foutiste numéro un mondial. Quant au reste de la famille... peut-être qu'ils s'inquièteraient déjà un peu plus... pas sûr étant donné l'excentricité de sa famille.

C'était les vaccances, et sa famille (Yuki et Mike étant ses deux cousins) avait décidé de louer une petite maison, proche d'une forêt (celle-ci justement où il s'était perdu) et des falaises aux alentours: la vue sur la mer était magnifique. _" De toutes façons, ces falaises ne sont pas vraiment hautes!"_ s'était dit Heero en les voyant. Quinze mètres... mouais... il avait une drôle de notion de la hauteur, le gamin... On pouvait avoir aussi pied dans la mer si on n'était pas trop loin du bord. Alors qu'est ce qu'il risquait? Rien.

Sauf peut-être l'incendie qui s'était propagé depuis un moment déjà et cela, sans réveiller le garçon...

Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il avait senti de grandes agitations autour de lui. Encore un peu endormi, il ne comprit pas tout de suite que les animaux de la forêt courraient dans tous les sens pour échapper aux flammes qui s'avançaient dangereusement. Horrifié, Heero se leva et courra dans la direction opposée aux flammes, c'est-à-dire, au bord des falaises... Mais cela, il l'ignorait.

Le jeune garçon ne s'était toujours pas arrêté au bout de cinq minutes de sprint, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il soit à bout de souffle. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter tant q'uil ne serait pas à l'abri des flammes. Ce fut seulement un cri strident qui le stoppa dans sa course

" Qu'est-ce que..." commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte.

C'était la voix d'une fille qui avait retentit dans le tumulte de la forêt, une voix angoissée et paniquée. Heero se retourna brusquement, regardant partout autour de lui pour déceler une quelconque trace de vie humaine. Malheureusement, dans le chaos de la situation, il ne pouvait rien y voir.

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

Cette fois, Heero ne mit pas une seconde avant de foncer tête baissée vers le cri. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver: une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge était par terre. Elle était blessée à la jambe, même si ça n'avait pas l'air trop grâve, et des flammes l'entouraient presque entièrement. Il restait un petit passage mais la fille était littéralement pétrifiée de peur.

Ni d'une ni deux, Heero fonça à nouveaux mais, cette fois, en plein vers le feu, et par la même occasion, de la fille.

A moins d'un mètre d'elle, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à se relever:

" Viens!" hurla-t-il. La jeune fille se rendit enfin compte de sa présence. Elle jeta un regard appeuré, voire même terrifié, à Heero. Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et l'emmena avec lui en la tirant de force. " Dépêche-toi!"

Ils se mirent tous deux à courir, ou plutôt Heero se mit à courir et la traînait au bout de son bras avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable (c'est-à-dire pas grand chose...) le plus loin possible du feu. Ils continuèrent ainsi sans savoir quelle direction prendre. Heero pouvait parître sûr de lui, il en était pas loin terrifié.

Au bout d'une minute, Heero sentit sa protégée faiblir (il était difficile de tenir son rythme à vrai dire) mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter! Et lui ne pourrait pas non plus la porter et, au vue des flammes, il préféra continuer. Tant pis s'il devait la forcer à courir.

" Dépêche-toi!" l'encouragea-t-il. " Ne t'inquiète pas, on va sortir d'ici dans pas longtemps! Alors, accroche-toi! Tiens-bon!" Il tourna son regard sur elle: " Je te promet qu'on s'en sortira! Fais-moi confiance!"

Elle le regarda surprise puis, à son grand étonnement, elle fit d'incroyables efforts pour ne pas faillir. Elle était déterminée à ne pas être un boulet pour lui, elle avait momentanément oublié sa peur. Malheureusement, ils avaient pris la mauvaise direction depuis le début car une fois " hors" de la forêt, deux mètres après, c'était le vide, et la mer en bas.

_" Mouais... Décidément, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas mon jour..." _pensa-t-il. _" Finalement, quinze mètres, c'est peut-être quand même haut!"_

Heeor se retourna, près à rebrousser chemin et se trouver une autres sortie de secours, mais ce n'était plus possible. Il se figea. De loin, il pouvait appercevoir le feu qui se propageait autour d'eux.

_" Merde! C'est pas possible! Allez...Une solution, une solution..."_

Soudain, il sentit la main de la jeune fille se resserrer sur la sienne: elle était morte de peur et tremblait comme une feuille. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'Heero pût vraiment voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était habillée simplement: short et débardeur, mais ses vêtements étaient quelques peu salis et déchirés, tout comme lui sûrement. Elle était petite, elle avait des cheveux blonds éclatants coupés au-dessus de ses épaules et des yeux étranges: roses avec trois traces noirs triangulaires et courbées qui se rejoignaient au centre de la pupille par le sommet...

_" Ca existe, ce genre de pupille...?"_ Mais, Heero ne s'était pas éternisé sur la question. Ses yeux étanges exprimaient quand même une terreur qu'Heero n'aurait jamais cru possible. Les flammes étaient à quelques mètres d'eux seulement maintenant. Heero se detesta de ne rien pouvoir faire, surtout que quelqu'un avait besion de lui sur ce coup-là! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber! Pas après lui avoir promis de la protéger et de la sauver!

Heero ne voyait plus qu'une solution à présent. Et avec de la chance, beaucoup de chance, ils pourraient s'en sortir.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux reculés face aux flammes. Heero jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour apercevoir la mer puis regarda la fille qui s'était crispée de plus en plus à l'approche du feu. Il redirigea son regard derrière lui et prit sa décision:

" Il faut sauter." A ces mots, la jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers lui, encore plus terrifiée si cela était possible. Elle scruta le visage d'Heero pour essayer de déceler un quelconque mensonge mais ce n'était pas le cas, il avait pris un visage impassible, neutre, bien qu'une lueur de peur était animé dans ses yeux bleus.

Soudain, elle s'écarta brusquement d'Heero en secouant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, signifiant clairement qu'il était hors de question qu'elle saute. Si Heero ne l'avait pas entendue hurler tout-à-l'heure, il aurait juré qu'elle était muette. Le jeune garçon fut quand même surpris de sa réaction: après tout, s'ils restaient ici, ils mourraient brûlés vifs! Alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout avec le saut de la mort, non?

Reprenant ses esprits, il avança d'un pas vers elle tandis que celle-ci reculait vivement.

" Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir le vertige!" s'écria-t-il. " Viens! On a pas le choix! C'est notre dernière chance!" Mais elle recula encore plus, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, se resserrant sur elle-même.

" SI ON RESTE ICI, ON VA **MOURIR**!" hurla-t-il.

Le haussement de sa voix perturba la jeune fille qui se figea.

" Non..." murmura-t-elle. Sa voix était cassée, angoissée. Les flammes étaient trop proches à présent. "... je ne veux pas... mourir... mais je..." A ce moment-là, Heero se saisit de son poignet...

" **NON! ATTENDS!** Je..." cria-t-elle, mais Heero s'était déjà jeté dans le vide, l'entraînant à sa suite. Les deux jeunes chutèrent durant quelques secondes qui leurs parurent des heures et se retrouvèrent dans l'eau, entre-temps, Heero avait lâché la main de la fille. Ils avaient fini leur chute à deux ou trois mètres l'un de l'autre.

Heero fut le premier à remonter à la surface puis, après avoir repris convenablement sa respiration, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant sa protégée des yeux. Il regarda partout mais elle n'était nulle part! Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Heero. Et si...?

" Merde!" jura-t-il. Elle ne savait sans doutes pas nager! C'était pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas sauter et qu'elle lui avait dit d'attendre avant de sauter: elle voulait le prévenir!

Sans perde plus de temps, Heero replongea dans l'eau à sa recherche et, heureusement, la trouva facilement: l'eau était assez claire pour que ses yeux puissent la repérer. Elle était proche du fond (qui n'était qu'à environs quatre mètres de la surface) mais également proche de la terre ferme, du moins plus proche que lui ne l'était. Elle était en train de se débattre pour essaiyer de remonter à la surface.

Heero nagea le plus vite possible vers elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour la remonter? Cependant, comme se l'était déjà dit Heero, ce n'était pas son jour, la fille se débattait contre lui sous l'eau, paniquée. Elle avait résolument gardé ses yeux fermés et ne l'avait donc pas reconnu. Elle continua à se débattre un moment, lui administrant un coup magistrale sur la lèvre par la même occasion. Heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand mal, manquant d'oxygène, et finit par se laisser faire quand Heero la ramena à l'air libre. Ils s'étaient rapprochés des côtes et avaient pieds à présent.

Seulement, une fois à la surface, la fille se dégagea d'Heero, le regard toujours terrifié. _" Ca l'a traumatisée..." _pensa-t-il, peiné. Il s'avança doucement vers elle.

" Calme-toi..."

**" NE T'APPROCHE PAS!"** hurla-t-elle. Surpris, Heero obéit inconsciemment. Elle avait la respiration sacadée, une expression térrifiée et les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne devait surtout pas rester dans cet état-là. Cela pouvait être dangereux de rester là, à penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

" Calme-toi." répéta-t-il. " C'est fini! Il n'y a plus rien à craindre!" Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, ses yeux roses fixés dans le vague. Têtu, Heero s'avança à grands pas (enfin aussi grands que possible étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours tous deux à moitié dans l'eau), ce qui alerta la jeune fille.

**" NON! NE T'APPROCHE PAS!"** cria-t-elle d'une voix angoissée. Elle recula encore plus tandis que son regard était fuyant et les yeux innondés de larmes. Blessé par son attitude et le fait qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de lui, Heero lui attrappa à nouveau le poignet et la tira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras, serrant au maximum pour la tenter de la rassurer. Mais elle essaya de se dégager de son emprise.

**" NON! LÂCHE-MOI! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!"**

Elle se débattait mais ne pouvait presque rien faire. Elle était fatiguée par la course et par la "nage" tandis que Heero, même s'il était fatigué, était déjà beaucoup plus résistant qu'elle. Il la tenait fermement et n'avait pas l'intention de la lâchée.

" Calme-toi, bon sang! Il n'y a plus à avoir peur. Je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal!"

Seulement la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus depuis tout-à-l'heure et continuait de se débattre de toutes ses forces.

**" LÂCHE-MOI!"**

**" CA SUFFIT!"**

Le fait qu'il ait hurlé la figea net bien qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Voyant qu'elle ne reculait plus ni ne se débattait, il repris d'une voix plus douce, la serrant encore plus fort contre lui: " Pardon... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus mais tu..." Il s'interrompit.

Lui dire qu'elle était en train de paniquer complètement n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose à faire. Heero manquait peut-être de tact mais pas à ce point-là.

" Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... C'est fini... Il n'y a plus rien à craindre... Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas...On s'en est sorti... Je t'avais promis qu'on s'en sortirait, non...? Je t'avais promis de te protéger et je l'ai fait... alors fais-moi confiance... Ca va aller..."

Plus il parlait, plus il l'a sentie se détendre et son corps s'affaiblir. Il sentit également quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur son épaule. Des larmes... Elle s'était mise à pleurer, pas de peur, de peine ou de joie, juste de soulagement, soulagée d'être en vie et entre de bonnes mains. Heero continua de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente s'effondrer doucement sur lui. Elle s'était évanouie et paraissait paisible à présent.. innocente... malgré les traces de larmes encore visibles. Au moins, il n'y avait plus cette terreur sur son visage, ce qui le rassurait déjà énormément.

Heero s'accorda un sourire. Quelle ironie! Après l'avoir sauvée des flammes, il la sauve de la noyade. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il saignait à la lèvre.

" Tiens?" Il essuya son sang sur son bras et observa la tâche rouge.

Il se demanda un instant d'où lui provenait cette égratignure lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait dût se battre contre elle pour la sortir de l'eau. C'était dût au coup qu'elle lui avait porté tout-à-l'heure...

Il eut un sourire mi-géné mi-moqueur envers lui-même..._ " Quand Yuki comprendra qu'une fille m'a foutu un coup de poing dans la figure..." _pensa-t-il presque amèrement._ " Il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire avant longtemps, cet idiot..."_

Heero reporta un moment son regard vers la fille avant de se diriger vers la terre-ferme, son fardeau dans les bras.

_" J'espère qu'elle n'en gardera pas de séquelles... juste de mauvais souvenirs comme dans un cauchemard..." _pensa-t-il. Lui-même était effrayé mais il se savait assez fort pour passer cet épisode rapidement. Avec une famille comme la sienne, risquer sa vie, c'est presque au quotidien! Et puis... il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les _deux autres_ pour lui remonter le moral si jamais il se sentait mal...

Après quelques pas de plus, Heero avait fini par reconnaître l'endroit où ils étaient tombés, ils devaient grimper un peu plus loin pour reprendre le bon chemin. Il n'avait plus asseez de force pour faire de l'escalade, et encore moins avec une fille de son âge sur le dos.

Heero apperçu une grotte non loin de là et décida d'y aller pour y rester le temps qu'ils reposent un peu. Ainsi, lui pourra reprendre des forces et elle, elle pourrait dormir un peu.

Le jeune garçon regarda le visage de la fille une fois de plus et sourit._ " Aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé une vie et je sais qu'elle en valait la peine..."_

_fin du flashback_

&&&&&

(1) oui! j'ai osé! Mettre Heero avec des cheveux aussi long que ceux de Duo! lol

&&&&&

FIN DU CHAP! la suite serait pour la semaine prochaine! pas d'action juste une mise en place des prochains evenements! l'action viendra plus tard desolé! allez à plus!

une dernière chose peut-être! REVIEWS PLEASE!


	4. Discussion en un sens

vous avez attendu longtemps? c'est vrai qu'une semaine de retard... mais j'avais de bonnes raisons! un mariage, des contrôles qui tombent, un ordi pas possible et j'ai perdu un bout de mon chapitre par deux fois! alors vous me pardonnez?

voici le nouveau chap! bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews, j'y répond si possible directement vers vous!

Chapitre 4: Discussion en un sens

Le jeune garçon regarda le visage de la fille une fois de plus et sourit._ " Aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé une vie et je sais qu'elle en valait la peine..."_

_fin du flashback_

Heero rouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là, il entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la salle de bain, donc de lui.

" Heero? Tu es là?" C'était la voix de Quatre. Probablement la dernière personne qu'Heero voulait voir... Il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, certes, mais depuis combien de temps maintenant? Heero n'en savait strictement rien. Décidément, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps... _" Surtout quand je rêvasse..." _se dit-il intérieurement.

Quatre avait finalement réussi à sortir des griffes de Duo et Trowa et s'était éclipsé à la première occasion pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais le problème " Heero" persistait et il avait fini par aller voir où était le pilote 01. Ca ne l'étonnait pas qu'il soit resté là-haut! Même s'il se sentait bien, Heero serait monté, mais dans ce cas-là, il savait parfaitement que son ami, en réalité, se cachait... ou plutôt cachait ses sentiments. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti: il ne voulait pas se montrer ou se dévoiler devant eux. C'était normal mais avec ce qui se passait et tous les mystères qui apparaissaient, Quatre commençait à s'inquiéter.

" Heero, tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci était aussi plongé dans ses pensées, plus ou moins négatives. Lui qui espèrait que Quatre ne s'inquiète pas pour lui, voilà que son ami lui demandait déjà de ses nouvelles!_ " C'est pas vrai! Quatre, pourquoi est-ce que t'arrives toujours au mauvais moment? Tu le fait exprès ou quoi?" hurla-t-il intérieurement. _Entendant la voix de Quatre s'élevé à nouveau, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu, il se rattrapa rapidement.

" Oui, ça va, Quatre. Ne t'inquiète pas..." Il ne voulait pas que Quatre le voit! L'emphate comprendrait en un clin d'oeil que quelque chose n'allait pas. (Heero n'a pas compris que Quatre était trop intelligent et perspicace pour son bien!) Pourtant, s'il restait coincé dans cette salle, il finirait par s'inquièter vraiment et découvrira même qu'en fait, rien ne va.

" Attends, j'arrive." fit-il

Heero leva la tête, son regard tomba sur son reflet: ses yeux étaient un peu humides... _" Je..." _Heero se rinça rapidement le visage, vite fait bien fait, pour retirer toutes traces d'une quelconque émotion. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et faire face à son pire ennemi du moment: Quatre Raberba Winner.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Ca fait une demi-heure que tu es là-dedans en train de faire je-ne-sais-quoi." demanda le jeune blond.

Heero fut surpris que Quatre parlait aussi " normalement", il n'avait donc pas remarqué que dans son esprit, c'était le chaos total? Quatre fronça les sourcils devant le manque apparent de réactions de Heero.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? Heero, tu es sûr que ça va?" A la lueur qui y a eu dans les yeux d'Heero, Quatre commençait à s'inquièter sérieusement pour son ami. Heero n'était pas du tout dans son état normal.

" Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien! Je..." Bon sang, d'habitude, Heero avait l'impression de passer sous rayon X face à Quatre! Alors pourquoi d'un seul coup, quand il se sent mal, Quatre ne voit rien? Il s'inquiète sans deviner ce qu'il avait!

Autrefois, ça ne l'aurait pas manqué que Quatre ne lise plus en lui mais à force, il s'y était habitué et savoir que quelqu'un savait ce qu'on ressentait, ça faisait du bien! Heero se calma deux secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais stoppa. Il n'avait rien à dire.

" Heero?" se risqua Quatre.

" Hum?" Quatre sourit, Heero était redevenu normal. Au final, un Heero muet était déjà plus rassurant! Il savait que ce n'était encore qu'une apparence mais bon...

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans?" Mais il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire!

" Rien. Je..." Mais Heero ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Finalement, dire la vérité ne serait pas plus mal? Après tout, Quatre pourrait comprendre! C'est la personne la plus compréhensive qui pouvait sur la Terre et les colonies! Va pour lui dire la vérité!" Je... réfléchissais."

Bah quoi? C'est pas la vérité ça? Bon d'accord, il pouvait développer un peu plus mais quand même! Je vous signale qu'on parle de Heero là! Heero Yui, le soldat parfait! Il ne prendra jamais le premier pas pour s'ouvrir à quelqu'un!

Quatre hocha la tête simplement. Il avait bien noté l'hésitation de son ami, il avait bien vu le mini-combat intérieur qu'il a mené pour une raison qu'il ignorait mais il avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Après tout, si Heero ne voulait pas en dire plus, c'était son choix! Mais si jamais il voulait en parler, il le fera de lui-même. (Là, Quatre peut toujours réver) Heero ne savait pas qu'il venait de piquer la curiosité de Quatre et celui-ci fera tout pour savoir ce qui tracassait tant son ami! Quoique, Quatre n'était pas du genre à obliger quelqu'un à lui dévoiler tous ses secrets, heureusement pour Heero. Quatre allait quand même lui laisser le temps d'avoir les idées en place, comme ça, s'il voulait parler, il le fera. Dans le cas contraire, il mènerait sa propre enquête.

De son côté, Heero avait plus ou moins les mêmes pensées que son équipier mais sous un angle différent...

_" Quatre sait sûrement quelque chose! C'est obligé: il voit tout! Mais là, c'est bizarre... Pourquoi ne dit-il rien q'il se doute de quelque chose? Même s'il est du genre discret, Quatre lui aurait quand même demandé son problème pour être sûr! Et là, rien. Peut-être que finalement, il n'a vraiment rien remarqué... C'est possible, après tout, je ne sais pas comment marche son pouvoir d'emphatie... Ca ne m'amène qu'à un point: Quatre a quelques soupçons et rien de plus!"_

Heero ne préfèrait ne pas y penser mais, malheureusement, il y pensait quand même! C'en était presque frustant! _" De toutes façon, même s'il avait des soupçons, il n'en montre rien..." _se dit-il. _**" ET C'EST SENSE ÊTRE RASSURANT?"** hurla son fort intérieur. _Le pilote du wing faillit faire une grimace en pensant à ses propres pensées!

Brusquement, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient restés cinq minutes à se regarder sans se voir, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées respectives. Ils se sentirent génés et un peu honteux de leur comportement. Ce fut Quatre qui décida d'y mettre un terme en coupant court au silence qui régnait.

" Bon..." Il chercha quelque chose de pausible à dire puis..." On descend?"

Mouais, pas très plausible non plus. Quatre se sentit rougir lorsque qu'Heero le regarda avec un air presque ahuri (qui disparut bien vite quand même). Il tenta malgré tout d'être naturel, ou du moins le paraîttre...

Peine perdu avec son sourire crispé et ses rougeurs.

Heero répondit finalement par l'affirmative, trop content que ce lourd silence disparaisse, et suivit son am... compagnon (il ne voulait en aucun cas dire "ami") vers le salon où il y retrouva Wufei toujours absorbé par ses recherches. C'était à se demander s'il les avait entendu descendre. Probablement... Son regard tomba sur son laptop. Le visage de son " ancienne" amie revint deux secondes dans son esprit.

Même s'il savait d'avance qu'il ne trouverait rien sur _elle_, le pilote 01 voulut demander s'il avait trouvé une piste quelconque. Puis il se souvint que Quatre lui avait dit qu'il n'était resté qu'une demi-heure dans la salle de bain, or en seulement une demi-heure, Wufei ne pouvait pas encore avoir de résultats. _"De toutes façons, il ne pourrait pas en avoir..." _

Dans la cuisine, Duo et Trowa s'amusaient à "faire" la cuisine, si on pouvait appeler le fait de mélanger toutes sortes d'ingrédients bizarres n'importe comment et de tout renverser systhématiquement sur leur passage "faire la cuisine". Même Trowa s'amusait, c'était étonnant, mais il est vrai qu'il s'était beaucoup plus ouvert ces derniers jours, il prenait aussi plus part lors des conversations qu'on pouvait qualifier de " complètement inutiles". Et avec Duo dans les parages, on ne pouvait que s'ouvrir un peu plus chaque jour!

Donc, Duo et Trowa _tentaient _de faire la cuisine mais apparemment, ils avaient décidés de remettre cela à plus tard pour d'abord commencer à _nettoyer_ la cuisine! Qui était, on peut le dire, dans un piteux état.

Wufei n'avait pas tenté de les arrêter (tant qu'il n'était pas la cible des batailles de sacs de farines, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes!), il s'était contenté de leurs demander de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Ce que Duo avait répondu avec un " OUAIS, T'INQUIETE!" avant de reprendre avec un **" BANZAÏ!!!".**

Quant à Quatre, après avoir été tiré de force avec les deux autres, les avait prévenu de faire attention à ne pas mettre la " pauvre cuisine qui n'avait rien demandé" dans un état épouvantable Mais vu que trois minutes après, c'était déjà épouvantable, Quatre s'était résigné et avait préféré prendre ses jambes à son cou avant de ressembler à un bonhomme de neige...

Il avait d'ailleur cogité sur le "mystère Heero qui était bizarre depuis l'apparition de la fille qui avait tenté de le tuer" mais ça n'avait rien donné étant donné le peu qu'il savait. Et après avoir parlé avec Heero, il savait une chose en plus: ça l'avait beaucoup plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait au début. Maintenant... disons qu'il aurait dut stopper Duo et Trowa avant d'être aller voir Heero. Ils allaient devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir dîner...

Finalement, ils eûrent droit à quelque chose à manger dans les deux heures qui suivirent et, oh miracle, c'était du comestible!

Wufei travaillait sur le laptop tout en mangeant tandis que les quatre autres discutaient de tout et de rien. Enfin... pas vraiment étant donné que Duo et Trowa ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire comme des tarés au moindre mot de l'autre si bien que Heero et Wufei se demandait s'il était prudent de laisser Trowa en présence de Duo encore longtemps. Quant à Quatre et Heero, ils étaient scotchés l'un comme l'autre dans leurs réflexions qui, d'ailleurs, se dirigeaient de l'un vers l'autre ou de l'autre vers l'un.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, Heero et Quatre ne cessèrent de se jeter des regards en coin successifs sans que l'autre ne s'en soit rendu compte. Trowa et Duo avaient bien sûr fini par remarquer le comportement étrange de leurs amis. Et alors que Wufei, Heero et Quatre regardaent les infos à la télé, Duo décida d'en parler un peu apart avec Trowa. Il lui fit signe en les montrant du regard, Trowa n'avait pas besoin de plus de gestes pour comprendre.

Ils mettront Wufei dans la "confidence" plus tard étant donné qu'il n'avait probablement rien remarqué, trop absorbé par ses recherches. Recherches qui aboutiront dès le lendemain d'après ses dires.

Au bout d'un moment, Duo profita d'un moment d'inatention de la part des autres pour s'éclipser silencieusement tout en emportant Trowa avec lui par la même occasion (cela par contre ne passa nullement inaperçu). Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Trowa pour être plus tranquilles, l'embarqué ayant compris le pourquoi du comment il était arrivé là, littéralement trainé par Duo. Vive la discrétion.

Ils s'assirent chacun dans un des deux lits, le deuxième étant celui de Quatre. Trowa attendit que Duo prenne la parole en premier (comme à son habitude) mais celui-ci restait silencieux et apparemment, il cherchait par quel point commencé le sujet. Trowa décida donc d'entamer lui-même la conversation:

" Tu as remarqué, non?"

Duo, surpris qe son ami ait eu _l'audace_ de commencer avant lui, lui répondit innocemment:

" Quoi? Que Wufei n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'il avait encore un peu de farine dans ses cheveux?"

Devant le regad complétement ahuri de Trowa, Duo ne put garder son simple sourire_ innocent de l'innocence même _et éclata de rire. Rire qui fut bien vite suivi de celui de Trowa.

&&&&&

" On ne peut même pas travailler en paix. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore à rire, ces deux crétins finis?" grogna Wufei à l'étage de dessous, irrité, en entendant les éclats de rires de ses deux amis.

" Heu... Wufei? Ce ne serait pas de la farine qu'il y a dans tes cheveux?" demanda timidement Quatre en s'apercevant qu'une poudre blanche tâchait un peu les cheveux noirs de jais du jeune chinois.

" J'EN AI ENCORE? **DUO!!!**" hurla-t-il.

Dois-je précisé que Wufei a bel et bien été une cible de Duo lors de la bataille de sacs de farine? Eh bien, maintenant, c'est fait!

&&&&&

" Tiens? Je crois qu'il s'en est apperçu."

" Tu _crois_?"

" Je suis _sûr _qu'il s'en est apperçu."

" T'es sûr?"

" C'était sa voix, non?"

" OUAIS!" finit Duo avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

Après une bonne minute, ils commencèrent à se calmer et tentèrent de reprendre leur sérieux, ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus difficile pour Duo qui ne faisait aucun effort. Il eut un court silence puis Duo entama la discussion, sans la détourner du sujet principal cette fois-ci:

&&&&&

bon, je sais pas grand chose dans ce chap! mais en fait il devait etre plus long mais si j'en avait rajouter ca aurait été trop long! alors je l'ai écourter! les actions c'est pas encore pour ce chap désolé! et le chap suivant non plus! désolé! pour l'instant c'est la mise en place!

maintenant je dit, a la semaine prochaine! (à peu près)


	5. Discussions en tout sens et en silence

attention les yeux le chapitre 5 arrive sur vos ecran! lol je n'ai rien a dire a part bonne lecture!

&&&&&

Chapitre 5: Discussions en tout sens et en silence

_Après une bonne minute, ils commencèrent à se calmer et tentèrent de reprendre leur sérieux, ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus difficile pour Duo qui ne faisait aucun effort. Il eut un court silence puis Duo entama la discussion, sans la détourner du sujet principal cette fois-ci:_

" Heero et Quatre sont bizarres depuis aujourd'hui, ou plutôt depuis qu'on est rentré. Pour Heero, je peux comprendre, il a failli se faire tuer! Quoique, ça change rien à son comportement d'habitude, il vit ça, chaque jour. Mais pour Quatre... peut-être qu'il s'inquiète juste pour Heero mais... Je crois qu'il y a autre chose..." Il fit une pause puis: " Toi, tu les connais aussi bien l'un que l'autre, alors..."

Duo leva les yeux vers Trowa, espérant une réponse satisfaisante.

" Oui, ils sont bizarres, je l'ai remarqué avant toi mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'ils ont." dit-il posément. " Quatre et Heero s'évitent du regard tout en gardant un oeil sur l'autre..."

" Oui, ça, j'ai remarqué, je te signale! Heero agissait déjà différemment mais là, c'est carrément en mode "chiens de faïence" qu'ils sont, ces deux-là!"

" Quatre n'est pas du genre à tourner autour du pot," continua-t-il sans même faire attention aux remarques de son ami. " Quant à Heero, il ne parle peut-être pas beaucoup mais quand il le fait, il n'y a pas plus directe que lui..."

" Et?" Un court silence lui répondit pendant que Trowa réfléchissait. Le pilote 03 était presque aussi perspicace que le 04 et là, il ne voyait qu'une seule réponse possible:

" Ils nous cachent quelque chose."

Devant le regard septique qu'affichait Duo, Trowa précisa: " Pas quelque chose de forcément interressant ou même qui ait un lien avec nous cinq ou le fait que nous soyons les pilotes de gundam. Ca, je ne peux pas le savoir... Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ont une "information" quelconque qu'ils gardent pour eux tout en soupçonnant l'autre de savoir ce quelque chose que, nous-même, nous ignorons. Et cette information peut tout aussi bien être un problème quelconque. Tu me suis?" demanda-t-il franchement devant le regard plus que perdu de Duo.

" Tu peux me la refaire plus lentement, s'il-te-plaît?" fit-il avec un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier de "bêta".

Trowa soupira avant de reprendre avec un language avec lequel il était sûr que Duo comprendrait, ce qui se résumait à:

" Heero et Quatre ont un secret et pensent que l'autre le sait! Ca te va?" ajouta-t-il un brin moqueur.

Guerre ouverte: 1-0 pour Trowa. Duo grimaça.

" Ca va! Te fous pas de moi non plus! Mais si c'est vrai que ces deux-là nous cachent quelque chose, tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agit d'un truc tout bête qui soit, un temps soit peu, trop personnel? Car dans ce cas, môssieur je-sais-tout-sur-tout, toute ta _philosophie_ tombe à l'eau." Apparemment, Duo voulait contre-attaquer.

" Te rend-tu compte que ce que tu viens de dire n'a strictement aucun sens, Duo?"

Rectification: 2-0 pour Trowa.

Silence. Silence durant lequel deux regards s'affrontaient: l'un " Je suis le meilleur pour ça" version Trowa et l'autre " Je lui rabas sa tronche avec une réplique cinglante" version Duo. Et au final:

" Oh ça va! J'ai rien dit!" répliqua Duo, boudeur.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais." répondit Trowa, un regard victorieux, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement: " Mais pour en revenir au point du "personnnel" (Duo commençait des "gnagnagna" dans son coin à la grande indifférence de Trowa) que tu viens de dire. Ca aurait été possible si ça n'avait pas été Quatre."

" Hein?" fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Duo.

" Admettons que c'est Heero qui a un problème, si ça avait été plus ou moins personnel, Quatre ne s'en serait pas mélé de cette façon. Il aurait cherché à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, certes mais de là à épier Heero d'un certain côté... Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Quatre! Conclusion, c'est beaucoup plus important qu'il n'y paraît."

" Mouais... T'as sûrement raison. Et, à mon avis, ça concerne bien Heero, car si ça avait été Quatre... je crois qu'il se serait plus confié à toi et Heero ne réagirait pas aussi bizarrement. Heero, lui, se serait confié à Quatre, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils sont dans la confidence."

" Encore faut-il que Heero sache se confier."

" Ah, ouais, c'est vrai!" fit Duo en riant un peu. " Mais qui sait? Après tout, Heero et Quatre se sont retrouvé ensemble au Royaume de Sank pendant un moment, ils sont devenus plus proches, plus amis je dirais même!"

" Et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, Heero respecte énormément Quatre. Il lui fait entièrement confiance..."

" Et comment tu peux savoir ça, Môssieur je-sais-tout?"

" Pourquoi Heero aurait-il quitter le Royaume de Sank en remettant la vie de Réléna entre les mains de Quatre?" se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Et clac: 3-0!

Duo fit la moue en s'appercevant que Trowa avait réponse à tout mais il eût quand même un sourire face à la réplique du pilote 03.

" Ouais, t'as raison... _encore_!" Il appuya bien sur ce mot, admettant plus ou moins sa défaite, ce qui fit sourire un peu Trowa. " C'est vrai qu'Heero tient à Réléna et j'aurais juré y'a longtemps qu'il l'aimait... Après tout, il n'arrête pas de la protéger. Mais maintenant, j'en suis plus vraiment sûr. Je ne sais pas ce qui le relie à elle de cette façon mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est fort. Ce qu'éprouve Heero , un sujet difficile, _ma foi_!" termina-t-il, un sourire en coin.

" Oui, c'est difficile à dire, en effet." approuva Trowa. " En ce qui me concerne, je ne peux rien dire sur le sujet, je ne connais pas Réléna, juste ce que vous m'avez déjà raconté, en fait, alors..."

" Elle l'aime."

" Pardon?"

" Réléna. De son côté, c'est simple, elle l'aime."

Trowa fut étonné de la façon dont Duo avait sorti cette dernière réplique. Il n'y avait pas de " je crois" dedans, c'était une affirmation, comme un fait réel, et il l'avait dit de manière tellement naturelle que si Trowa n'avait pas été lui-même, il aurait été géné. Il fut coupé de ses réflexion par Duo qui continuait sur sa lancée mais avec un peu plus de gaieté.

" Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!" balança-t-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

En fait, il était content qu'une autre personne qu'eux quatre se préoccupait du sort de son ami l'impassible, dépassant même les limites de l'amitié. Même si apparemment, les sentiments de Réléna n'étaient pas réciproques.

" **AHHHH!** C'est pas possible! On s'égare du sujet, là, Trowa!" se rendit-il compte au bout de quelques secondes.

_" C'est toi qui t'égarais, Duo." _pensa Trowa sans pour autant le dire tout haut.

" On était censé parler de Quatre et Heero, et j'ai dévié le sujet et maintenant, c'est de "princesse" qu'on parle! Bientôt, je vais dire que j'ai envie d'un barbecue demain! Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi en ce moment! Surtout que ce qui se passe entre Heero et Quatre, c'est peut-être important! Et puis..." rajouta le pilote 02, en faisant mine de se taper le crâne.

Trowa fut amusé du comportement enfantin de Duo, après tout, il n'avait même pas besion de lui être tourner en bourrique. Il était en train de se casser lui-même, non? Et on pouvais le dire: il était tout à fait ridicule!

" On en était où?" balança Duo en plein milieu de sa litanie.

Trowa ne répondit pas, lui-même ne le savait plus! Décidément, la bêtise pouvait être contagieuse avec Duo, Trowa en était la preuve vivante!

" Ah oui! Sujet trop personnel!" s'exclama Duo. " Heu... Et alors?"

Les deux nouveaux enquêteurs continuèrent de parler du " mystère Quatre et Heero" pendant deux minutes puis... dévirent à nouveaux vers de tous autres sujets pour le moins "interressants" en ce qui concerne Duo et "ennuyant" en ce qui concerne Trowa. C'est à dire, des sujets allant de " Je me demande ce que diraient les docs s'ils savaient qu'une fille avait failli tué Heero" à... " Wufei, c'est quand qu'il se trouve une petite-amie?" en passant par la case " T'as pas encore un peu faim?", tout sujet de conversation version Duo, quoi!

Au bout d'une heure (peut-être plus), ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher, les autres étaient sûrement encore en bas (Quatre au moins, sinon il serait venu et les aurait vu en pleine réunion spéciale dans sa chambre). Duo entra dans sa propre chambre, qu'il partageait avec Heero. Celui-ci n'était pas là eet Duo en déduisit qu'il devait être encore dans le salon avec Quatre et Wufei.

_" Avec un peu de chance, Heero aurait parlé à Quatre de ses problèmes quels qu'ils soient, et tout s'arrangera!" _

S'il savait à quel point il se trompait!

&&&&&

Dans le salon, c'était le calme plat! Pire encore, il y avait une tension pas possible: n'importe quelle personne souriante entrant dans le salon se désintégrait sur place! La tension était tellement palpable que Wufei se demandait depuis un moment déjà s'il n'avait pas loupé un épisode.

Ni Heero ni Quatre n'osait dire un seul mot, l'un essayait d'être le plus impassible possible, ce qui était de plus en plus difficile à cause de son angoisse: il ne devait surtout pas laisser Quatre percer ses défenses. L'autre surveillant tous les faites et gestes de son ami du coin de l'oeil.

_" Bon sang, si Heero se méfie à ce point, c'est que ça doit être grâve! Surtout qu'il est tellement méfiant que j'arrive à en voir ses émotions! Mais le pire, c'est justement le fait même qu'il se méfie de moi qui est effrayant! Bon sang, Heero, qu'est ce que tu caches d'aussi important? Pourquoi garder quelque chose d'aussi difficile pour toi tout seul?"_

Telles étaient les pensées de Quatre. Quoique dans son fort intérieur, c'était plus du style:

_" MEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRDE HEEROOOOOO! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME? QU'EST CE QUI TE CHIPOTES A CE POINT? T'AS INTERÊT A TOUT ME RACONTER SINON C'EST LA **TORTURE** QUI T'ATTENDS!" _

Qui a dit que Quatre était profondément gentil? Pas moi en tout cas!

Un seul mouvement serait un faux pas qui trahirait Heero. Quatre alors aurait compris que ses supositions étaient exactes, à savoir le " problème qui chipote Heero". Le pilote 01 aurait put tout simplement fuir dans sa chambre, pretextant un truc stupide genre qu'il était fatigué mais il savait Quatre très intelligent: il aurait bien vite compris qu'il fuyait! Et puis qui lui garantie que Quatre n'allait pas le suivre, le coincer et le mettre devant le fait accompli?

_" Quatre ne serait pas si sadique..." _

_"Si?"_ Heero préfèrait ne pas tenter sa chance: Quatre pouvait être imprévisible quelque fois!

Heero soupira doucement, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option: attendre qu'il soit assez tard pourqu'il puisse remonter sans que Quatre lui tende une embuscade tout en restant impassible en attendant l'heure H. Heure qui n'était pas encore fixée!

_" Quatre, je te maudis jusqu'à la énième génération!" fit Heero intérieurement._

Que des mots d'amour...

De son côté, Wufei avait beau être le dernier des derniers en matière de relations humaines, il n'était pas aveugle pour autant!

Petit un: Quatre ne cherchait même pas à engager une conversation sur tout et n'importe quoi, lui qui aimait être naturel même en période de guerre, il ressemblait à un chien de faïence maintenant!

Petit deux: Même si ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup, il pouvait sentir qu'Heero était tendu et préoccupé... par le chien de faïence en question!

Petit trois: IL AVAIT DU MAL A RESPIRER DANS CETTE ATMOSPHERE PLUS QUE LOURDE!

Le pilote 05 n'avait rien dit, préférant resté à l'écart, il ne savait pas de quoi cela en retournait alors il n'était pas concerné, point! Malheureusement, il était difficile de ne pas pouvoir y faire attention...

_" Mais c'est pas vrai! Je vais devenir fou avec ces deux-là! Même Duo et Trowa avec leurs débilités, c'était plus agréable! Au moins, j'étais habitué avec toutes les bêtises de Duo mais là, ce silence! Pas moyen! Si je ne perd pas la tête d'ici demain, je remercierai tous les Dieux que je connais!"_

C'est sur ces pensées que Wufei avait décidé de ne pas intervenir, non seulement il n'était pas doué pour ça, mais en plus, il risquait d'envenimer la situation plus qu'autres choses.

Duo et Trowa étaient montés depuis plus d'une heure déjà et toujours pas d'améliorétion entre les deux équipiers. Ses recherches avaient bien avancées quand même, Wufei décida de finir le lendemain matin. Il éteignit silencieusement le PC, se leva et annonça d'un ton neutre:

" Je monte. Bonne nuit tous les deux."

Son intervention fit comme un déclic chez les deux autres qui sursautèrent mais ce fut Heero le plus rapide.

" Moi aussi." fit-il précipitament, en se levant tout aussi précipitament. Il dût fortement se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter vers sa chambre. Quatre n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Heero était déjà parti. Il soupira intérieurement: Heero n'essayait même plus d'être discret, il le fuyait complètement.

Quatre resta un moment seul, puis se rappelant qu'il avait déjà chercher les mille et unes raisons du comportement d'Heero, il éteint la télé et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

&&&&&

voili voulou! la suite la semaine prochaine! j'espere! l'action est pour bientot! peut etre pas au prochain chap mais encore le prochain! jsuis pas encore sure! m'en voulez pas!


	6. Résultats pas si résultats que ça!

ca y est mon chap 6!!! le debut des aventures commence enfin!!! ya quelques indice dans ce chap mais on y verra que du feu! lol je vous defie de trouver l'indice pour en savoir plus sur notre tueuse!! de toute facon vous trouverez pas! c'est pas possible! lol

Allez bonne lecture c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire!!

&&&&&

Chapitre 6: Résultats pas si résultats que ça!

Le lendemain, Trowa fut le premier à se lever, il fit rapidement ses "bagages" en vue du déménagemnt, ils avaient déjà une autre demeure qui devait servir s'il leur arrivait un problème inatendu. Un fois cela fait, il se fit un café et s'installa devant le laptop d'Heero.

" Je me suis levé tôt, autant que je finisse le travail de Wufei." se dit-il à voix basse.

Après un coup d'oeil au travail déjà effectué, il se rendit compte que son ami chinois avait fait de l'excellent travail malgré les quelques perturbations d'hier. Perturbations causés par Duo et lui-même d'ailleurs. Dans une demi-heure, il aurait probablement fini. Mais il restait un problème: malgré l'excellent travail, les personnes qui correspondait aux critères " fille aux yeux roses" étaient rares, un tel détail aurait été un atout en temps normal mais là, en voyant les quelques photos, il n'était pas sûr que ces personnes correspondent à leur tueuse.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il avait fini et commençait à retrier la vingtaine de personnes qui ont eu la chance d'avoir les yeux roses (cependant aucune n'avait de spirale à l'intérieur de leur pupille). Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas dans la mauvaise voie lorsque Duo et Heero decsendirent.

" Yo Trowa! Déjà levé?"

" Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non? C'est bien la première fois que tu n'es pas le dernier levé."

" J'ai dormi tôt hier! Et puis..." Duo jeta un oeil en direction d'Heero. "... quelqu'un m'a _gentillement_ réveillé pour être sûr que je fasse mes affaires rapidement."

Trowa interrogea Heero du regard, échange muet signifiant _" le coup de pied ou le seau d'eau glacé?"_

" Le coup de pied." répondit le pilote 01 en regardant ailleurs. Trowa s'accorda un sourire, s'imaginant facilement la scène dans la tête.

" Ouais! Et je peux te dire que ça fait mal!" répliqua Duo, en boudant à moitié, ce qui n'affectait Heero en aucune mesure. Duo boudait toujours pour un oui ou pour un non et en deux minutes, il oubliait le pouquoi de son "boudement".

" La recherche est finie." annonça Trowa, s'attirant l'attention des deux autres en un instant. Heero savait parfaitement qu'ils ne trouveraient rien sur _elle_ mais il s'y interressa quand même. " Attendons que Quatre et Wufei n'arrivent, on verra ça ensemble."

" Pas la peine, on est là!"

Quatre et Wufei venaient de descendre les escaliers. C'était Wufei qui avait parlé.

" Parfait!" s'écraia Duo. " Alors allons-y! Trowa, t'as trouvé quoi? Montre!"

Trowa s'exécuta sans un mot, et deux secondes plus tard, une quinzaine de noms apparurent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Avant l'arrivée des quatre autres, il avait fini par supprimer quelques personnes qui ne pouvait en aucun cas correspondre. Il afficha la quinzaine de photos et les montra à Duo et Heero qui, rappelons-le, étaient les seuls à avoir eu le temps de voir la jeune fille.

Les images défilèrent les unes après les autres. Au bout de quelques secondes, Duo s'exclama:

" Mais! Aucunes d'entres elles n'est la bonne!

" Vous en êtes sûrs?" demanda Trowa.

" Evidemment! Et puis aucune d'entre elles n'ont les yeux que j'avais décrits!"

" Normal." fit Wufei. " Aucune n'avait de spirales dans leur pupille, je n'en ai pas trouvé une seule alors je suis resté sur le critère des yeux roses seulement."

" Je vois... Bon, ben, elle n'y ai pas! Zut!"

" Vous en êtes vraiment sûrs?" se risqua Quatre.

" Mais oui! Pas vrai, Heero? On peut dire que toi, tu l'a vue de près!" ajouta-t-il en faisant référence au moment où le visage d'Heero était à deux centimètres de celui de la fille quand elle avait le poignard sous sa gorge.

Tous se tournèrent vers Heero, en particulier Quatre. Ce qui rappela au pilote 01 qu'il avait un presque-ennemi dans ses rangs maintenant, un presque-ennemi plus que perspicace.

" Elle n'est pas parmi ces filles." Clair, net, précis. Du Heero tout craché. Quoique, d'habitude, il lui suffisait de deux mots pour dire ce genre de chose.

Quatre réfléchit deux secondes puis:

" Remet les cinquante personnes que tu avais au début, Trowa. Ceux que Wufei avait en premier lieu avant que tu ais retrié à nouveau tout-à-l'heure. Peut-être aurait-on un indice quelconque, même si les personnes ne correspondent pas."

C'est ce qu'il fit, il passa les photos les unes après les autres sur l'écran, on pouvait entendre un "non" de Duo à chaque fois qu'une des photos apparaissait devant leurs yeux. Puis au bout d'une trentaine...

" Non... Non... Non... No... Ah! STOP! Attends, remet celle juste avant."

" Ce n'est pas elle, Duo." fit Heero en jetant un simple coup d'oeil sur la photo. " Elle est trop âgée, notre tueuse avait environ notre âge."

" Je sais, je sais! Mais, regarde! Regarde-la bien! Elle lui ressemble quand même énormément, tu ne trouves pas? Son visage lui ressemble beaucoup."

Heero se pencha un peu pour mieux observer la femme sur la photo et fronça un sourcil. En effet, les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup: les mêmes traits fins, un peu arrondies au niveau des joues, elle avait des yeux couleur rose-violet mais sans traces de spirales. Seulement, l'âge ne correspondait pas, cette femme devait avoir une trentaine d'années.

" Alors?" commença à s'impatienter Wufei.

" Ce n'est pas elle..." réaffirma Heero.

" Mais..." commença Duo.

Voyant que Duo n'arrivera à rien en "parlant" de cette manière, Quatre prit son parti en exposant leur même idée:

" Mais, il s'agit peut-être d'un membre de sa famille, ou quelque chose du genre, au vue de leur ressemblance. Vous avez quoi comme informations sur cette femme?"

Ce fut Wufei qui répondit après avoir ouvert une nouvelle fenêtre dans le PC:

" Voilà. Sora Cambell, 29 ans, elle a fait de longues études de médecine spécialisée dans une grande université aux Etats-Unis. Cela fait deux ans qu'elle les a terminés et elle est devenue une médecin voyageant un peu partout dans le monde pour aider des handicapés, des enfants atteints de maladies grâves... Elle s'occupe plus particulièrement des enfants orphelins... En plus de faire des recherches scientifiques sur l'ADN humain. "

"..."

" Waouh, un grand parcours quand même! Elle pourrait peut-être rivaliser avec nos mentors!" fit Duo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

" Ensuite?" fit Quatre, ignorant Duo. " Est-ce que ce serait possible qu'elle ait un lien avec des organisations assez terroristes ou autres?" demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

" Elle n'a pas de contacts avec des hommes de haut rang, que ce soit politique ou sociale, aucun contacts avec l'armée non plus. Quant à son casier judiciaire, il est complétement vide. Pour finir, dans cet article, on est écrit qu'elle est très appréciée par ses patients et collègues, elle fait toujours son travail sérieusement et passionnément. De caractère doux et gentil, elle va toujours au bout de ses entreprises."

" C'est-à-dire?"

" En prenant un exemple: même quand les chances de son patient de survivre sont quasiment nulles, elle n'abandonne pas, ce qui lui a permis de sauver deux vies déjà. "

" En bref, je ne vois pas comment un "ange" pourrait ne serait-ce que frôler une tueuse..." soupira Trowa.

" Est-ce tout ce que nous avons sur elle?" demanda Quatre. " Qu'avons-nous sur sa famille?"

" L'essentiel est là, il est écrit également qu'elle est mariée à un médecin qu'elle a rencontré à la fac et qu'elle est enceinte de lui récemment. Sinon, elle n'a plus de famille. Sa mère est morte d'une maladie il y a des années de cela et elle est de père inconnu et probablement mort. Résumé: orpheline très jeune et sans frères et soeurs, en pleine période de guerre."

Heero avait sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort durant le discours. _"Et si...?"_

" Tu m'étonnes qu'elle est voulue devenir médecin et étudier l'ADN: sa mère morte de maladie et son père inconnu!" s'exclama Duo.

" Il y a son dossier médicale mais c'est tout ce qu'on a." termina Wufei.

" Comment a-t-elle fait pour payer ses études? Si elle n'avait plus de famille aussi jeune?"

" Voyons... " Il cliqua sur quelques autres liens. " Elle est devenue orpheline à 12 ans mais à cette âge-là, elle avait encore sa tante qui est morte quatre ans plus tard. Elle était déjà très douée et a réussi à obtenir pas mal de bourses d'études, de plus, elle avait un petit job de secrétaire dans une cabine de médecin. Cela lui apportait de l'argent et des connaissances supplémentaires pour ses cours. Voilà, c'est tout."

Il y eu un silence. Chacun pensait la même chose: impossible qu'il y ait un lien quelconque entre cette Sora Cambell et la fille d'hier. Pourtant la ressemblance était frappante entre les deux jeunes femmes! Seul un des cinq garçons voyaient où tout cela menait.

_" Serait-il possible de cette Sora Cambell soit... Sûrement... Il ne peux qu'y avoir ce lien entre elles deux. Pas de doutes. Mais pour l'instant, je ne dois pas y penser." _

Quatre se tourna vers Heero. Il lui semblait que le pilote 01 avait comprit quelque chose mais cette sensation s'était dissipée rapidement.

_" J'aurais rêvé? Non, Heero nous cache encore quelque chose, j'en suis sûr! Mais ce n'est pas le moment, nous n'avons encore aucune piste."_

" Wufei?" fit Quatre. " Qu'as-tu sur le mari de Sora Cambell?"

" Pas grand chose, Dan Cambell était à la même fac que Sora, moins bon résultats mais très satisfaisant, il voyage avec elle et fait le même métier qu'elle. Un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal quoi." répondit-il.

" C'est vrai que ça m'aurait étonné si elle avait épousé un crétin fini!" lança Duo, sans aucune gêne. " Ce dois être un type bien, n'est-ce pas?"

" Oui, tout comme sa femme, il a eu un parcours exemplaire."

Il y eu un autre silence avant qu'Heero ne résume la situation:

" On est donc revenu au point de départ. Aucune info, aucune piste."

Il y eu un grognement de la part de Duo, signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas content des résultats obtenus. Chacun était plongé dans leurs pensées respectives tandis que Duo finissait de faire repasser les autres photos sur l'écran. Pendant cinq minutes, seul le bruit des cliquotis de la souris étaient présents jusqu'à ce que...

" _Aucune info, aucune piste, hein? Heero? _Pas tout à fait..." murmura le pilote 02.

" Tu as trouvé quelque chose?" s'empressa Quatre avec espoir.

" Non. Mais c'est justement ça qui est important..."

Les autres pilotes, ne comprenant pas ses propos, lui posèrent tous le même regard interrogatif. Duo se détourna enfin du PC pour les observer en face.

" On n'est pas revenu au point de départ... On sait au moins _une_ chose: on a strictement _rien_ sur notre tueuse." leur dit-il sur un ton plus sérieux que jamais.

Voyant que ses compagnons étaient toujours aussi largués (sauf Trowa qui commençait à y voir plus clair), il continua:

" Vous ne comprenez pas? Aucune info sur elle! Nothing! Rien! Nada! Niet! QUE DALLE!!! Ca veut dire qu'on a affaire à des _pros_! Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé!

Heero se tendit légèrement au dernière parole de Duo mais personne ne le remarqua, ils avaient tous compris le message: il fallait être beaucoup plus prudent sur ce coup-ci!

" Partons!"

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui avait donné cet ordre, c'est-à-dire, Quatre.

" Tout de suite! Prenez vos affaires et on s'en va sur le champ!"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Wufei et Duo se levèrent et foncèrent vers leur chambre respective pour y redescendre moins d'une minute après avec quelques sacs. Quant aux trois autres, ils mirent autant de temps pour faire disparaître toutes traces de leur passage dans cette maison.

Quand Quatre donnait des ordres de cette façons mieux vallait ne pas poser de questions et d'obéir sagement! Le pilote 04 avait un mauvais pressentiment, il suivait toujours son instinct et ne se trompait jamais!

En effet, cela faisait seulement deux minutes qu'ils étaient partis (en voiture) qu'une explosion retentit derrière eux: la résidence avait carrément explosé et était à présent entièrement détruite.

" Maintenant, plus d'hésitations! On informe les profs!" déclara Wufei. Les autres ne purent qu'approuver leur compagnon d'armes.

&&&&&

voila! fini le chapitre! a paritr de la semaine prochaine, ca va etre le debut des vrai aventures!!! ( en fait c pa encore sur) les 5 pilotes vont avoir des choses a faire croyez moi!! et l'un d'entre eux va en bavez!!! si si je vous assure! au point de vouloir se suicider!!! lol non faut pas exagerer! Jaime trop wufei pour lui faire ca!!!

zut! je viens d'avoué que c'est Wufei qui va en baver! bon tant pis! quoique c'est pas avant plusieur chap encore! allez! a plus tout le monde!


	7. Ordres de missions? L'équipe se disperce

Comment ca une seule reviews??? cest pas juste!!! mes lecteurs mont abandonné ou quoi? lol jespere avoir plus de reviews cette fois ci!

&&&&&

Chapitre 7: Ordres de mission? L'équipe se disperce!

Le voyage se passa en silence et tous furent soulagés d'arriver à la nouvelle résidence. C'était une maison simple, plus petite que l'autre pour mieux passer inatperçu. Il n'y avait que deux chambres, un petit salon, une cuisine et une salle d'eau. Une fois dans le salon, tous s'affalèrent plus ou moins sur les fauteuilles et canapés. Au bout d'un moment, Heero brisa le silence:

" Ce n'était qu'un avertissement."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, des émotions différentes à chaque visage. Duo le regardait d'un air complétement ahuri comme pour dire: _" Un avertissement???"_, Trowa haussa un sourcil interrogatif et soucieux, et quant à Wufei, son regard se fit plus inquiet. Quatre qui avait un visage songeur se fit encore plus sérieux, il y avait déjà penser et Heero ne faisait que confirmer son analyse.

" Tu as raison." fit-il. " Ils, et peu importe qui sont ils, ont attendu que nous partons avant de tout faire exploser. La fille d'hier est arrivée dans l'après-midi, on ne met pas des heures pour avertir nos supérieur d'un rapport: un coup de téléphone ou vidéophone, un simple e-mail suffit. Et si c'est pour donner l'adresse des pilotes de gundams, cela prend encore moins de temps! Ils avaient toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée pour attaquer."

" Ce n'est pas un coup de chance si nous sommes encore en vie, ils nous ont laisser en vie." continua Heero. "Le pourquoi, je l'ignore. Mais à savoir si nous étions espoinés, probablement! Pourtant nos recherches ne nous ont mené nul part."

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis Duo demanda:

" Peut-être qu'on a trouvé quelque chose d'important sans nous en rendre compte?"

" Et quoi?" fit Wufei. "A part ce que tu nous a dit tout à l'heure sur le fait que ce sont des pros, on n'a rien. On aurait fini par comprendre à qui nous avons à faire à un moment ou un autre de toutes façons."

" Alors peut-être qu'ils attendent quelque chose de nous." proposa Trowa.

" Peut-être..." fit Quatre. " Mais nous n'avons pas à chercher le pourqui du comment pour l'instant, on ne fera que des suppositions qui seront pour la plupart fausses étant donné que nous ne savons rien sur nos ennemis. Appelons les professeurs maintenant: on en discute avec eux et ensuite... on verra.."

Les autres acquiessèrent, ils s'installèrent tous sur le grand canapé tandis qu'Heero allumait le PC pour appeler le docteur J. Après une minute de patience, celui-ci apparut sur l'écran. Il fut surpris d'y retrouver les cinq pilotes au complet avec un air grâve, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir une seule parole, il fut distancé par son élève:

" Nous avons un problème."

J haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien. Devant son silence, Heero continua:

" Nous sommes dans la seconde demeure prévue en cas d'incidents, la première ayant explosé il y a un peu plus d'une heure..."

Les cinq pilotes racontèrent les derniers évènements qui venaient de se produire: l'apparition de la jeune fille, les recherches de Wufei qui aboutissent seulement au nom de Sora Cambell, leur décision de quitter la maison et enfin l'explosion. Durant toute la conversation, J n'avait pas dit un seul mot, préférant les écouter jusqu'au bout. Il y eût un silence avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole:

" Je vois. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas averti dès le début, c'est-à-dire juste après l'apparition de cette mystérieuse jeune fille?"

" Nous voulions être sûr qu'elle représentait une véritable menace pour nous avant de vous contacter." répondit Quatre.

Celui-ci avait répondu avant que quiconque ne puisse le faire avant lui, guettant la réaction d'Heero (qui était resté impassible). Malgré ses soupçons, Quatre préfèrait ne pas trop impliquer leurs mentors sur cette histoire, surtout s'ils décidaient de retirer Heero sous un pretexte idiot. Dans ce cas, Quatre tenait à ce que J ne sache pas que c'était Heero le premier qui ne voulait pas les informer. D'ailleurs, au début, Duo, Trowa et Wufei n'avaient pas l'air d'être d'accord avec le fait de les avertir plus tard, seuls les arguments de Quatre les avaient convaincus.

" Je vois." répéta J. " Avez-vous terminé?"

" Oui."

" Très bien, dans ce cas... A moi la parole. J'avais l'intention de vous contacter ce matin même mais comme je vous ai là, autant en profiter! J'ai plusieurs missions pour vous!" J venait, sans s'en rendre compte, de les prendre au dépourvu, bien que les garçons n'en montraient rien (enfin, Duo faisait quand même une tête d'ahuri.)

" Des missions?" demanda Wufei.

" Exact. Pour commencer, deux d'entres vous devront aller au Roayume de Sank: notre réseau d'informations est hors-course et même si nous avons quelques autres centres d'informations, cela n'est plus suffisant. Il nous faut celui du Royaume de Sank, avec bien sûr l'aide de la Princesse Réléna. Pour cela, ce seront Heero et Trowa qui s'en chargeront et cela _en toute discrétion!_"

J posa un regard sur Duo pour lui faire comprendre le pourquoi il ne faisait pas parti de cette mission: discrétion et Duo sont deux termes complétement imncompatibles!

" Il y a probablement des espions à Sank." reprit-il. "Si la Romefeller apprend que ce Royaume pacifiste aide les pilotes de Gundams en plus de soutenir les mouvements de resistances, elle aura un pretexte pour attaquer et détruire ce dernier Royaume encore puissant et contre sa politique. Heero connait personnellement la Princesse, quant à Trowa, c'est un as de l'infiltration et de la discrétion, il sait se fondre dans le décor. Vous vous entendez bien et faites une très bonne équipe, alors je compte sur vous!"

Les deux concerné hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

" Partez dès que possible, et le plus tôt sera le mieux!"

Après avoir échangé un regard, Heero et Trowa se levèrent pour prendre leurs affaires. Les cinq pilotes n'avaient pas pris le temps de ranger leurs sacs convenablement et n'en avaient rien sortis, ce qui leur permettait maintenant de partir sur le champ.

Une fois les deux concernés partis, Quatre, Duo et Wufei se tournèrent de nouveau vers J, signe qu'il pouvait continuer bien que, au fond, ils se demandaient tous les trois quelles seraient leurs missions.

" Maintenant, Quatre et Duo! Un base située au Canada a investi d'énormes sommes d'argents pour un projet et d'après nos dernières informations, ils ont importé une grande quantité de gundamium, assez pour en créer un nouveau en fait. Votre mission, faire exploser cette base entièrement après avoir lâcher un virus dans l'ordinateur centrale." Les deux pilotes hochèrent la tête.

"Non seulement, ils perdront leur gundamium mais en plus l'argent qu'ils ont investi s'envoleront, sans oublier les probables plans de gundam effectués là-bas."

" Une mission de routine, quoi!" fit Duo tout souriant.

" Pas vraiment, laisse-moi finir avant!" réplica J, déjà agacé. Duo tenta de lui faire un signe _grossier_ avec le bras mais Quatre l'arrêta avant.

" Vous devrez..." continua J. "...attendre trois/quatre semaines avant de mener l'attaque: ils auront fini de tout importer d'ici-là et vous détruirez le tout; Mais il y a une chose en plus! C'est aussi à la fin des importations que l'un des hauts dirigeant de la Romefeller rejoindra la base: le Duc de Primington. Cet homme va encore plus mal tourner que les autres vu nos informations sur lui, il serait dangereux de le laisser en vie. Tuez-le! Faites en sorte qu'il fasse parti du feu d'artifice. Compris?"

" Compris!" assura Quatre pendant que Duo se faisait une pose "mec cool", avec le sourire éclatant (et un peu hypocrite) et le pouce levé. J l'ignora royalement et continua:

" Très bien. Je vous envoye des documents supplémentaires, jetez-y un coup d'oeil quand vous aurez le temps."

Une nouvelle fenêtre apparut sur l'écran, demandant la confirmation du téléchargement des documents envoyés. Un clic après et le téléchargement se mis en marche. Il y avait des plans de la base et de ses alentours, des informations sur le Duc de Primington ainsi qu'une brochure pour meur prochain logement, étant donné qu'ils resteront là-bas un petit moment avant de passer à l'attaque.

" C'est vous qui garderez le PC étant donné que toutes les informations s'y trouvent. De plus, il se peut que nous recevions de nouvelles informations d'ici-là. Dans ce cas, je vous recontacterais. "

" Bien." fit Quatre, après avoir calmé un peu Duo qui continuait à faire silencieusement le clown derrière (J n'avait rien remarqué car Quatre avait fait en sorte d'être le seul visible sur l'écran).

" Et pour finir, Wufei. Petit changement de programme: tu as à présent deux missions."

Le pilote 05 se rapprocha de l'écran, faisant en sorte que J puisse le voir, il leva les yeux vers le scientifique et d'un hochement de tête, l'incita à parler.

" La première est celle prévue normalement, c'est-à-dire, partir en Angleterre et persuader un nouveau groupe de resistants de rejoindre notre cause. C'est un groupe très récent mais déjà très puissant, on se doute qu'une simple organisation soit devenue aussi puissante et convainquante seule en si peu de temps: il est possible qu'une corporation soit à l'origine de cela..."

" Dans ce cas, nous pourrons nous en faire un allié redoutable comme on aurait put le faire avec la Winner Corp si nous n'étions pas arrivé trop tard." fit Wufei, se moquant éperdument d'être malpoli ou non.

" C'est cela." approuva J,en fronçant les sourcils. _" Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avoir pris Wufei pour cette mission..." _pensa-t-il._ " Quoique ça risque d'être très amusant!"_

" Vous pouvez continuer." fit Wufei, un peu preplexe devant le regard de J.

" Bien sûr." fit-il, comme si de rien n'était. " Ce groupe de resistants se fait appelé le _RARPI_, _Resistants Against Romefeller Politicals Ideas_."

" Pas très original..." fit remarquer Duo.

" Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux." continua J, en haussant le ton comme s'il pouvait étouffer la voix de Duo de cette façon. " Leur aide pourrait nous être très précieuse s'il sont dans notre camp! Pour l'instant, leur attitude envers les pilotes de gundams peut être qualifié de neutre, ils sont ni pour ni contre nous. D'après nos informations, ils préférent agir seuls, entre eux et avec des gens de confiance. Ce qui signifie qu'il va être difficile de les approcher, ils n'ont confiance qu'en eux-même et même s'ils s'opposent à la Romefeller, il n'est pas à exclure qu'ils peuvent devenir notre ennemi également. Ce que je doute beaucoup, heureusement! Nous ne devons pas attendre qu'ils se manifestent d'avantage avant de les contacter."

" Je comprends." dit Wufei. Il s'interrompit deux secondes avant de continuer. " Mais si nous devons les rallier à notre cause, nous devrons utiliser des _mots_ pour les convaincre et cela sans hypocrisie ou autre pour avoir leur confiance. Donc leur alliance sera en fonction de nos idées et de nos convictions."

" Qui sont les mêmes que les leurs, c'est pour cela que nous avons toutes nos chances. Il suffit qu'ils comprennent que nous avons les mêmes objectifs qu'eux. De plus, envoyer l'un de nos pilotes de gundams en guise de messager leur prouve que nous les prenons au sérieux et que nous sommes aptes à accepter une alliance." enchaîna J.

Wufei hocha la tête puis:

" Alors il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas." J leva la tête et regarda le pilote 05 intensément. " Pourquoi m'envoyer,_ moi_, alors que nous avons _Quatre_, qui est un porte-parole bien plus compétent et mais aussi un grand diplomate?"

Quatre, qui était un peu à l'arrière, sursauta en entendant son nom. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles face à un tel compliment, surtout venant de Wufei, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Il reprit quand même rapidement son sérieux, le pilote 04 était tout de même curieux de la réponse que J pourrait donner.

J, de son côté, avait souri. Son choix d'avoir pris Wufei parmi les trois autres pilotes était une très bonne décision. Wufei n'avait rien d'un diplomate, il était malpoli et du genre grossier quelques fois (mais pas plus grossier que Duo), il ne montrait de respect qu'à peu de gens et savait être franc et honnête. Oui, Wufei était parfait...

" Il est vrai que Quatre est mieux qualifié mais... C'est un Winner, un diplomate comme tu viens de le dire, Wufei..."

Les trois pilotes furent assez surpris et perplexe de la réponse puis:

" En quoi le fait que je sois un Winner pose problème, si je puis me permettre?" fit le diplomate en question.

" Ils n'ont confiance qu'en eux-même, et cela en terme de citoyens et non de politiciens ou diplomates. Ils connaissent bien évidemment la famille Winner comme tout le monde. Mais si un homme de haut-rang leur propose une alliance, ils refuseront catégoriquement."

" Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire..." dit Quatre, lentement tandis que Duo affichait un air qui faisait franchement:_ "Moi, je vois pas!"_. " Les politiciens sont des manipulateurs de part leur charisme et leurs discours. Le mensonge fait parti de la politique." lui apprit le pilote 04.

" Exacte. C'est pourquoi nous nous reposons non pas sur Quatre cette fois-ci, mais sur vous, Wufei!" annonça J en se tournant vers le chinois. " Votre intelligence, votre honnêteté et votre sens de la justice seront vos alliés lors de cette mission." _" Bien qu'il va te falloir être très patient, ce qui est loin d'être ton point fort." pensa J._

" Très bien, j'accepte!" assura Wufei. " Et pour la seconde mission?"

" Retrouvez cette Sora Cambell, ce n'est qu'une faible piste mais il vaut mieux être fixé. Et si cette piste est fiable, suivez-la!"

" Bien." Wufei se leva mais avant d'avoir put coupé la communication, J le stoppa:

" Une dernière chose. " dit-il. Wufei lui jeta un regard interrogatif. " Vous aurez une aide pour la première mission, je vous envoie un de nos meilleurs agents pour cela. Cet agent spécial est arrivé récemment mais est très doué."

Wufei réprima une grimace, irrité et agacé à l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec une personne autre que ses quatre équipiers du moment: il préférait nettement agir en solo. Finalement, il demanda avec un ton des plus arrogants:

" Et en quoi cet _agent spécial_ pourrait-il m'aider?" A peine avait-il poser la question qu'il regrettait de l'avoir posé: J lui fit un sourire que Wufei mit illico presto dans la catégorie _"J'aime pas ce sourire." _Déjà à bout de patience, Wufei enchaîna: " Qui est-il? Et qu'a-t-il de si spécial pour qu'il puisse faire équipe avec moi?"

Le sourire de J s'élargit encore plus. _" Pas bon!!!"_

" Une personne très persuasive et déterminée, à ne pas sous-estimer..." répondit simplement l'ancêtre, puis il coupa la communication, laissant Wufei dans le doute le plus total.

_" Un agent spécial? De qui ça peut bien être?" _D'habitude les cinq pilotes travaillaient seulement entre eux, les autres personnes travaillant pour leurs mentors avaient des missions à part. Bizarre... Encore plus maintenant étant donné le peu de renseignements que J avait accepté de donner.

" Je me demande qui sera ton nouvel équipier!" fit Duo, résumant les pensées de ces deux camarades. Son intervention eut pour effet de réveiller ses deux amis.

" Il est temps d'y aller, maintenant." fit Quatre.

Les trois pilotes sortirent puis Wufei se sépara de ses coéquipiers, partant de son côté. Les cinq pilotes qui avaient été réuni pour rendre les missions plus efficaces ont finalement été à nouveau séparé. Cinq adolescents vivant sous un même toit de cette façon attiraient trop l'attention pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

&&&&&

et voila le chapitre 7!!! la fic n'avance pas beaucoup je sais! mais bon c'est pa ma faute si jecris trop! et puis maintenant l'histoire va aller plus vite! (meme pas sure lol) laissez moi une tite reviews!!! pleeeaase


End file.
